Like Ice and Sunshine in the rain
by XOIOIX
Summary: Hermine lässt sich in ihrer Wut mit Malfoy auf eine Wette ein, ohne sich über die folgen im klaren zu sein. Aber was wenn die wette eskalisiert? COMPLETE
1. Prolog

**Autor**: _TryPepper_

**Disclaimer**: _J. K. Rowling_

**Titel**: Like Ice and Sunshine in the rain

**Hauptcharas**: _Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy_

**In den weiteren Rollen**: _u.a Tonks, Mrs/Mr Granger, Harry, Ron und andere_

**Genre**: _Romance_

solalla, das war's erstmal, also, losgeht's ;-), ich freu mich auf gaaanz viele Reviews, damit ich gaaaanz schnell das nächste chappie reinstellen kann. Ich hoffe euch gefällts;-)

Prolog:

**Hogwarts Attentäter gefasst:**

_Gerstern wurden nach zweiwöchiger Fahndung mehrere Todesser gefasst, von denen auch viele an dem Überfall auf Hogwarts beteiligt gewesen waren._

_"Es ist eine der wichtigsten und größten Verhaftungen aller Zeit, die es vielen von uns erlauben wird in nächster Zeit wieder etwas ruhiger zu schlafen", so der Minister. Besonders erfreut über den Erfolg ist natürlich das Zauberministerium, welchem schon länger nachgesagt wurde, der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein._

_Erfreulich ist auch, dass viele der Festgenommenen einen wichtige, direkte Verbindung zu ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hatten, und so einen ernsthaften Verlust für die dunkle Seite bedeuten._

_Unter den gefassten Todessern waren s. S. Snape, N. Malfoy, F. Greyback, B. Lestrang und mehrer andere schon lange Gesuchte Unterstützer der anderen Seite._

_Unter den Festnahmen befand sind auch Draco Malfoy welcher allerdings freigelassen wurde, mit der Verpflichtung, sich in die Obhut eines Aurors zu begeben._

Hermine Granger guckte stirnrunzelnd vom Tagesproheten auf. Waren sie sicher, dass weder der Richter, noch der Auror, der ein Auge auf Malfoy werfen wollte, unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen? '..._mit der Verpflichtung, sich in die Obhut eines Aurors zu begeben._' Was in aller Welt sollte das werden?

Als Harry ihr und Ron damals erzählt hatte, unter welchem Druck Malfoy gestanden war, und wie fertig er gewesen war, hatte Hermine fast Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Doch seit sie wusste, dass Malfoy all die Todesser in die Schule gelassen hatte, war der alte Hass auf ihren Feind wieder aufgeflammt.

Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Zeitung, dann ging sie kopfschüttelnd zum Frühstück.


	2. Chapter one

_'Sie gab immer noch keinen Laut von sich, aber das musste sie auch nicht. Sprotte wusste genau, wer da vor der Tür stand. Sie wusste es im selben Moment, in dem sie die fremde Stimme hörte, und ihr erster Gedanke war, ganz schnell in ihr neues Zimmer zu schlüpfen, unter die Decke zu kriechen und zu warten, dass er wieder fort war.'_

Cornelia Funke - Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe

Chapter one: 

"Wann kommst du denn wieder von dieser...dieser...wie hießsienochmal - Tonks?", fragte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter über die Butterschale hinweg. "Ich denk mal so gegen sechs...", gab diese vage zurück.

"Und...na ja, meinst du es ist sicher bei ihr...ich mein nur..." Ihr Vater versuchte zwar es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch man merkte wie besorgt er war. Hermine konnte ihre Eltern gut verstehen. Seit Voldemord wieder zurückgekehrt war, war eh nichts mehr beim alten und das sie nächstes Jahr nicht mehr zurück in die Schule, sondern mit Harry in den Kampf ziehen wollte, machte die Sache natürlich auch nicht leichter. Weder für sie noch für ihre Eltern. Trotzdem, wenn sie bei Tonks war, musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen. "Sie ist Aurorin, Dad, bei ihr ist es bestimmt sicher..."

Mr. und Mrs Granger zuckten nur mit den Schultern und wandten sich wieder ihren Broten zu. Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ziemlich gedrückt und als Hermine aufstand, sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete und versprach um sechs wieder da zu sein, hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Bauch. Zwei Sekunden und einen Knall später, war sie verschwunden.

Hermine fand sich vor einem kleinen, weiß geputzten Reihenhaus mit verwildertem Vorgarten und, zum Schutz gegen die Sonne, heruntergelassen Rollläden wieder. Irgendwie hatte sie sich Tonks Haus anders - außergewöhnlicher - vorgestellt. Sie ging zur Eingangstür und klopfte, da keine Klingel verhanden war, zweimal laut.

"Wer ist da?", kam es scharf von innen. "Ich bin's, Hermine", antwortete diese nervös. "In welchem Fach hast du kein Ohnegleichen?", schoss es zurück. "Ähm...Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Die Sicherheitsnummer machte sie immer noch konfus.

Von innen kam ein erleichterter Seufzer, die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Tonks erschien. "Hey Hermine, alles Okay? Tut mir leid, mich nerven diese Frage-Prozeduren auch, aber na ja, du weißt schon. Aber komm doch erstmal rein." Sie trat zurück und Hermine trat ein. Innen sah es komplett anders aus als von außen. Die Wände waren all samt mit Bildern von Hexen und Zauberern versehen, von denen einer verrückter als der andere aussah. Die Decke war uneben, mal war sie schräg, dann normal und dann wieder gestuft, und die Fenster ließen mehr Licht herein, als man es von ihrer Größe her vermutet hätte.

"Schönes Haus", bemerkte sie bewundernd. "Ja? Danke!" Zum ersten Mal lächelte Tonks. "Willst du was trinken? Was willst du haben? Saft? Limo? Milch? Cola? Wasser?" Sie blickte prüfend in ihren Kühlschrank.

"Einfach Wasser, danke."

Tonks wedelte einmal mit dem Zauberstab, worauf ein Glas aus dem Schrank hüpfte, und sich mit Wasser füllen ließ. Darauf surrte es auf Hermine zu, welche es grade noch schnappten konnte, bevor es ihr hart ins Gesicht schlagen konnte.

"Tschuldigung. Und, genießt du deine letzten Ferien, ich meine deine Ferien, ich meine..ach Quatsch!" Sie lächelte, aber es wirkte nicht sonderlich echt. Hermine fiel auf, dass sie ziemlich unruhig war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ja alles bestens." Wieder dieses Lächeln. "Na ja, oder auch nicht so ganz, es gibt da noch so eine Sache wegen der ich mit dir reden wollte."

Plötzlich knarrte es über den beiden, und man hörte wie jemand die Treppe herunter kam. Tonks zuckte einmal kurz mit den Schultern, und schwieg einfach, als hätte sich die Sache plötzlich schon allein erledigt. Hermine hörte wie hinter ihr die Küchentür aufging, sie drehte sich um und sprang entsetzt auf. Sie merkte wie sie leise aufkeuchte und wartete verzweifelt darauf das irgendjemand 'April, April', rufen würde, doch niemand tat ihr diesen Gefallen.

Malfoy ging, ohne sie zu beachten, zum Kühlschrank, schüttelte sich seelenruhig ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser ein und trank es betont relaxt.

Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, und blieb bei Hermine hängen. "Ach, Granger", meinte er, als hätte er sie gerade erst bemerkt. "Was...du auch hier?". Er grinste höhnisch. „Was ist los, du bist so bleich! Hat meine _liebe_ Cousine dir etwa nicht gesagt, wer dieser Auror im Zeitungsartikel heute Morgen war, oder bist du zu eitel um Zeitung zu lesen?"

Hermine antworte nicht, sie setzte sich einfach wieder hin. Das war das einzige was ihr noch einfiel. Sie sah wie Tonks Malfoy einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, worauf dieser feixte und wieder verschwand, nicht ohne Hermine mit grausam freundlichem Blick zuzuprosten.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Absolute Stille, bis auf das Knallen der Tür die irgendwo im Haus knallte, und Hermine klarmachte dass sie das alles nicht geträumt hatte. Dann räusperte sich Tonks, sichtlich peinlich berührt und meinte: "Tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich hab ihm mehr als einmal versucht klar zu machen, dass er diese Sticheleien lassen soll aber na ja, ich glaub´, du kennst ihn in dieser Beziehung."

Oh ja, und wie sie ihn in dieser Beziehung kannte, nur war sie davon ausgegangen so schnell wieder mit ihr in Kontakt zu kommen und ihre Erinnerung daran aufzufrischen. Außerdem hatte sie gerade hier, kein bisschen mit ihm gerechnet. Was sollte das alles?

"Warum hast du ihm geholfen?". setzte Hermine hilflos an. „Ich meine...er...er ist Schuld das das Dumbledore _tot_ ist!" Die Worte, die immer noch so falsch und ungewohnt klangen waren nur so aus Hermine herausgesprudelt, schärfer als sie es eigentlich beabsichtig hatte.

"Na ja...er hatte schon recht, _ich bin seine Cousine_", erwiederte Tonks nach einiger Zeit ruhig, doch Hermine spürte wie angespannt sie eigentlich war. Wo war die alte schusselige Tonks, die so gut wie immer gelacht hatte?

„Ich bin seine Cousine, auch wenn er das nicht so...reizend...findet. Aber guck mal, ich meine, er ist erst 17. Würdest du es jemanden zumuten mit siebzehn, den grausamsten Kreaturen der Welt ausgesetzt zu werden, wenn es dein Cousin ist? Ich weiß, er hat Scheiße gebaut um es gelinde auszudrücken, die weder zu entschuldigen noch zu verharmlosen ist. Er hätte das nie machen dürfen und das weiß er auch. Aber er wurde von Du-weißt-schon-wem bedroht, und unter diesem Druck sind schon viele andere zusammen gebrochen. Ja, er hat die Aufgabe am Anfang toll, und spannend gefunden, aber das macht keinen Unterschied. Er hätte so oder so keine Wahl gehabt. Ich weiß nicht ob du das verstehst, musst du auch gar nicht, aber wir sind verwandt. Klar, nicht freundlich verwandt oder so, zwischen seiner Familie und mir, oder uns, wie auch immer, liegen Welten. Und trotzdem. Mag sein das es sich seltsam anhört...ich hab ihn ein paar Mal als Baby gesehen...Es ist mir vor kurzem klar geworden. Er wurde zum schwarzen Magier erzogen, und nicht als schwarzer Magier geboren." Während ihrer Rede, war ihre Stimme immer fester geworden, und obwohl sie nicht genau wusste warum, hatte Hermine sie verstanden. Trotzdem hieß das nicht das sich ihre Gefühle für Malfoy positiv geändert hatten, auf jeden Fall fast nicht. Hermine versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Allerdings nur einen feinen Hauch. Was er getan hatte würde sie so schnell bestimmt nicht vergessen.

"Ist schon klar das du sauer bist, aber ich würde die ganze Sache Harry und Ron selber und erklären!" Tonks sah Hermine fragend an. "Sicher", Hermine zögerte „...und ich bin nicht sauer." Sie sah wie Tonks ausatmete. Für sie war das Ganze bestimmt genau so kompliziert. "Trotzdem, ich würde gern mit ihm reden", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Sie hatte ihm so viele Sachen zu sagen, so viele Dinge vorzuwerfen, alles was sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, wollte sie endlich loswerden.

"Ok", antwortete Tonks sofort. "Im ersten Stock das zwei Zimmer links."

Hermine nickte ihr zu dann stand sie auf und ging nach oben.

* * *

Wow erstmal tausent dank an alle reviewer! 5 reviews für so einen kurzen Prolog...danke;-)

Ach ja noch ne kleine Anmerkung, die idee, mit dem buchausschnitt ist nicht meine;-), sondern kommt aus Tintenherz (cornelia Funke), und leo (meine sis) hat mich dann auf die idee gebracht...

deepbluewitch: danke, ich streng mich an;-)

Trory: ich versuchs:-)

Tanea: ich weiß, der prolog ist was kurz, ich hoffe du kannst dir nach dem ersten chapiie ein etwas besseres bild machen;-)

fliedermaus : danke, ich hoffe ich hab nicht zulang mit dem hochladen gebraucht;-)

Selina : danke, ist die richtung ok:-)

Soooo, ich hoffe diesesmal krieg ich noch ein paar mehr reviews...ihr könnt auch schreiben dass die ff scheiße ist, solange ihr schreibt warum, hauptsache ihr schreib irgentwas):-)

Bia dann,

TP


	3. Chapter two

_'Ich hätte ihn auf den Mond schießen können. Wie er sich schon wieder vor uns aufbaute in seinen Edelklamotten und der bekannten Machopose. Wie kriegte er nur immer dieses Funkeln in seien Augen, wenn er ein Mädchen ansah...Unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Dieses Funkeln! Als wenn ein Vulkan in ihm brodelte, der ständig Lava auswarf.'_

Bianka Minte-König- Liebesquiz & Pferdekuss

Chapter two:

Hermine atmete tief durch, und öffnete die Tür dann ruckartig. "Noch nie was von anklopfen gehört?", kam es gedehnt von Malfoy.

"Kann sein, aber ich glaube es ist mir zwischenzeitlich entfallen", gab Hermine bissig zurück. Sie hatte wirklich kurz überlegt, ob sie anklopfen sollte. Wie albern. An der Tür des Schulfeindes anzuklopfen, was für ein komischer Gedanke.

"Was willst du?" "Musst du immer so freundlich sein?" "Nur weil du's bist" "Ich fühle mich geehrt." Was machte sie da bitte? Sie war nicht hochgekommen, um über Höflichkeit zu plaudern.

"Was sollte das? Du bist so ein Spinner, ein Arschloch. Ist dir klar, dass _du_ Schuld bist das Dumbledore Tod ist!" Sie hätte sofort zur Sache kommen sollen, jetzt wirkte der Themenwechsel irgendwie komisch. Aber was störte sie das eigentlich?

"Ja", meinte Malfoy gedehnt, und schaute Hermine unbeeindruckt an. "Aber warum regst du dich so künstlich auf? Ich meine mir ist das schon länger klar. Hast du solange gebraucht um's zu kapieren?" Hermine krallte sich mit ihrer Hand in ihrer Sommerjacke fest, um zu verhindern Malfoy einmal fest ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Dieser merkte sofort, dass sie sich verkrampfte, und ließ sich extra locker auf einen Stuhl fallen um Hermine von dort spöttisch anzulächeln. Dieses Verdammte Grinsen! Hermine zählte innerlich leise bis zehn, dann zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, "Du widerliches, kleines, schleimiges, dämliches, bescheuertes Arschloch. Du interessierst dich für nichts oder? Solange du deinen Arsch retten kannst, andere runtermachen kannst, oder dich als Held darstellen kannst ist dir doch alles egal! Tonks hat dein wertloses Leben gerettet aber das ist ja unwichtig! Hauptsache du bist genau so krank wie immer!" Sie war immer lauter geworden, und die letzten Worte brüllte sie heraus.

"War's das Granger? Wenn ja, kannst du ja gehen Ok, ich will nicht das die Luft weiter hin von einem Schlammblut verschmutz wird!"

Das saß. Hermine fühlte sich als hätte Malfoys ihr fest ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie war an seine Beschimpfungen ja gut genug gewöhnt, aber das es ihm alles so egal war, das er sein Tun wahrscheinlich auch noch toll fand, das traf sie mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Sie spürte wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen, wandte sich schnell ab, und guckte zum Fenster heraus.

Verdammt warum hatte sie jetzt Tränen in den Augen? Aus Wut? Verzweiflung? Sie hätte sich doch denken können das Malfoy so reagierte, das war doch total klar gewesen. Hermine wischte sich schnell mit der Hand über die Augen. Wenn sie jetzt anfing zu heulen, wäre sie total erledigt, das war das letzte was sie jetzt noch brauchen könnte. Aus dem Zimmer gehen, würde sie auf jeden Fall jetzt noch nicht, sie würde sich nicht herumkommandieren lassen.

"Granger?" Der spöttische Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Was?", fragte sie tonlos zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Tu nicht so als wärst du sonderlich geschockt verdammt." Zu ihrem Erstaunen hörte Malfoy sich nervös an. Sie schwieg. "Meine Güte stell dich nicht so an, was hast du denn erwartet. Das ich auf den Knien rutsche und um Verzeihung flehe?" Hermine sagte immer noch nichts. "Ok, ich habe scheiße gebaut!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Super, klasse, echt toll gemacht! Was erzählte er da bitteschön? Granger wirbelte erstaunt herum, und guckte ihn verwundert an. Wunderbar! Warum konnte er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten. Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach reden lassen, oder besser gesagt schweigen lassen? Und _warum_ war er unruhig geworden?

"Was?", hakte Granger noch mal nach. Schrecklich! Sonst verstand sie doch immer alles auf Anhieb, warum musste sie denn jetzt nachfragen.

"Du hast gehört was ich gesagt habe. Und was jetzt? Passiert ist passiert, was willst du jetzt ändern?" Er versuchte herausfordernd zu klingen aber zu seinem großen Ärger gelang ihm das nicht so ganz. "Nichts. Es ist nur...", sie brach ab. In Draco flammte der jähe Wunsch auf, sie möge wieder aus dem Fenster gucken, ihr Blick machte ihn so unangenehm unsicher. "Was hättest du gemacht wenn er deine Familie bedroht hätte, he! Wärst du zu deinem tollen Potter-Held gerannt? Und dann?" Er sah das Granger nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte. Hey, Besserwisserin Nummer eins wusste etwas nicht! Doch nicht mal dieser Triumph konnte ihn sonderlich aufheitern.

"Ok, was passiert ist kann man nicht mehr ändern, aber man kann verhindern, dass so was ähnliches noch mal passiert. Ich meine du könntest uns...helfen. Sagen wo Voldemord die Horocruxe versteckt hat." Draco lachte freudlos. War das ein Witz gewesen? Er sollte sich zum Verbündeten eines Schlammbluts machen? Nein, danke. Selbst Granger schien gemerkt zu haben wie absurd die Idee war, denn sie verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen und ihn in Ruhe lassen?

"Ist noch was", fragte er gereizt. "Hast du dich eigentlich mal bei Tonks bedankt?" "Was wird das jetzt? Hast du die Belfer Sache aufgegeben, um jetzt Moralapostel zu spielen?" "Das hat überhau...woher weißt du von B-Elfe-R?" Ihre Stimme war misstrauisch geworden. "Glaubst du etwa, dass das irgendjemand hätte entgehen können? Außerdem warst du mehrmals in der Küche, und zwar auch ohne deine beiden Beschützer." Granger sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Hast du mir hinterher spioniert?" "Ich doch nicht. Aber du bist relativ ungeschickt vorgegangen. Und als ich dann in der 5. meinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachgegangen bin..." „Pfff", machte Hermine. „...hab ich dich öfter in die Küche verschwinden sehen."

"Ach du hast deinen Hintern als Vertrauensschüler wirklich mal bewegt?" Man sah Granger an, dass sie sauer war. „Nun ja, wenn ich irgendjemanden damit Strafarbeiten auferlegen konnte - ja", meinte er genüsslich. Grangers Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Draco feixte. Granger versuchte verärgert auszusehen, was ihr aber misslang. Sekunden lang blickten sich die beiden einfach nur an, und dieses Mal lag kein Hass in ihren Augen.

Dann wurde Granger plötzlich rot, stand ruckartig auf, murmelte verwirrt "Ciao", und verschwand. Draco starrte ihr hinterher, hörte wie sie hastig die Treppe runter lief und sich wieder zu Tonks gesellte.

Er schüttelte sich leicht, und stöhnte leise. Was war das denn bitteschön gewesen?

* * *

Tya, das wars erstmal, ich hoffe ihr fandets nicht zu schlimm, und wenn ich noch ein paar reviews krieg, setz ich auch ganz schnell das nächste chappie rein! (sorry das chapter ist was kurz geworden, das nächste wird länger)

So dann noch danke an alle die reviewt haben, und bis dann;-)

Matchy: Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht zu lang warten lassen;-)

Tanea: erstmal tausent dank, für das zweite! review;-) s ist immer nett wenn leute öfter als einmal reviewen! ja, findest du meine Stil gut? (ich nicht:) aber troztdem danke!

Trory: hm, ich hoffe du fandest das gespräch nicht ganz scheiße, ich war grad nicht so auf der höhe...(ach ja danke auch an dich für das zweite review für die ff)

nächstes Mal: Hochzeits Tag! Und was macht Malfoy bei den Weasleys?

so dann reviewt mal schön;-)

HEL, TryPepper


	4. Chapter three

‚„_Wovon redet sie?" (...) „Keine Ahnung", schmatzte Schwefelfell. „Sie redet schon die ganze Zeit so wirres Zeug. Es passt halt nicht soviel Verstand in so einen kleinen Kopf."_„_Ach ja?" Die Ratte schnappte empört nach Luft. „Das, das..."'_

Cornelia Funke - Drachenreiter

Chapter three:

Hermine starrte auf die weiße Decke über ihr. Sehr zu ihrem Ärger, hatte diese sich in den letzten drei Stunden kein bisschen verändert, wie die 17-jährige sich leicht frustriert eingestehen musste. Noch nicht einmal eine Fliege hatte sich getraute über die weiße Fläche zu krabbeln. Nicht mal eine jämmerliche Fliege. Hermine stöhnte leicht und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen zu legen, aber alles was darauf hin passierte war, dass sie keine Luft mehr kriegte. Also doch wieder die Decken-ansichts-lage. Hermine wusste nur zu gut dass sie sich völlig lächerlich benahm. Wie eine Verliebte Grundschulschülerin. Dabei war sie weder in der Grundschule noch verliebt. Trotzdem hatte sie der Besuch bei Tonks vor zwei Tagen ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Obwohl sie Tonks ja hatte verstehen können, konnte sie es immer noch nicht begreifen. Malfoy aufzunehmen...

Aber auch dieser war anders gewesen. Verdammt, warum hatte er sie nicht einfach, anbrüllen, beleidigen und rausschmeißen können? Aber wenn sie das wirklich gehofft hatte, warum hatte es sie dann so getroffen, dass Malfoy zuerst eine solche Ignoranz gezeigt hatte? Zuerst... Warum, hatte er doch zugegeben, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, und warum war er so schrecklich unruhig gewesen. Halt du warst doch auch irgendwie nervös, oder! Meldete sich die kleine fiese Stimme in Hermines Kopf völlig ungefragt.

Hermine hasste es über alles etwas im Unterricht nicht zu wissen, doch was noch viel schlimmer war, war selbst nicht zu wissen was sie denken sollte. "Ha ha ha", meinte sie sarkastisch zu sich selbst. Sie hörte sich wirklich verliebt an. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Hermine kniff die Augen zu und versuchte sich auf eine bestimmte Stelle in ihrem Verteidigungs- Buch zu konzentrieren. Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte sie fast alle Verteidigungs- Bücher an die sie kommen konnte auswendig gelernt und ein paar der Zauber und Flüche gelernt. Hermine verkrampfte sich leicht als sie daran dachte, dass sie ab jetzt an Harrys und Ron Seite kämpfen würde, doch es war schließlich klar, dass sie die beiden nicht im Stich ließ.

Ein leises Klopfen riss Hermine aus ihren finsteren Gedanken. Hedwig sah auf dem Fenster Brett und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und nieder. Pig schien keine sonderlich beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben. Hermine ließ sie herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab, worauf die Schneeeule allerdings keine Anstalten machte wieder davon zu fliegen, sondern sich auf dem Schrank niederzulassen und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch öffnete den Brief und las.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ron und ich waren gerade bei Tonks! Warum in aller Welt hast du uns NICHT gesagte das sie MALFOY beherbergt? Ok, sie ist seine Cousine aber trotzdem, wenn dieses schleimige etwas von Slytherin nicht wäre, würde Dumbledore noch leben! Tonks meinte du hättest mit ihm geredet! Ich hoffe du ihm einen richtig schönen Schlag in die Fr..., na ja, du weißt was ich meine... Tschuldigung , mich hat die Sache so aufgeregt...Wie geht's dir eigentlich so? Ich hoffe mal gut!_

_Tut mir echt Leid das der Brief so kurz und durcheinander geworden ist, Bis hoffentlich bald,_

_Dein Harry_

"Na ja", meinte Hermine leise zu sich selbst, "eigentlich hat er es ja noch ganz gut aufgenommen..."

Sie warf einen Blick auf Hedwig, dann kritzelte sie schnell eine kurze Antwort auf den Zettel.

_Hey Harry,_

_Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, wie steht's bei dir?_

_Ja ich war bei Tonks, und wenn ich ehrlich bin konnte ich sie auch etwas verstehen...mir ist aber auch klar das du ziemlich sauer (zu recht ) auf Malfoy bist! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht früher informiert habe, aber ich hab Tonks versprochen nichts zu sagen._

_Bis dann, _

_Hermine_

Sie ging zur Fensterbank, befestigte den Zettel wieder am Bein der Schuhuenden Hedwig, und lies sie nach draußen. In Gedanken versunken starrte sie zum offenen Fenster ins Abendlicht hinaus, als sie plötzlich etwas hartes fest am Kopf traf. "Au", fluchte sie leise, und strich sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Sie blickte sich um, um nach was immer sie getroffen hatte zu guckten, und erblickte Pigwidgeon, der aufgeregt flatternd durch ihr Zimmer schwirrte. Hermine grinste erfreut und nahm der kleinen Eule den Brief ab, worauf sie sofort wieder davon schwirrte.

Hermine öffnete den Brief.

_Hermine!_

_Bill und Fleur heiraten in einer Woche! Ich soll dir ausrichten lassen, dass du sowie deine Eltern natürlich ‚herzlichst' eingeladen bist. Fleur heiraten in einer Kirche in unserer Nähe im engsten Familien kreis 'Aber isch abe eine grosse familie', und danach gibt's dann eine große Feier bei uns zu der dann alle Freunde kommen. Ok, jetzt gibt's eine gute und eine sehr schlechte Nachricht. Die gute zuerst, wir sehen uns endlich alle wieder (ich weiß, dass war eigentlich eh klar, aber ich musste der zweiten Nachricht was entgegen setzten...)_

_Malfoy kommt ebenfalls zur Hochzeit! Zuerst dachte ich ja das wäre ein blöder Scherz, aber es stimmt! Tonks war es zwar sichtlich unangenehm, aber sie meinte, sie könne Malfoy schlecht alleine zu Hause lassen. Meiner Meinung nach könnte sie in für die Zeit in Askaban einquartieren, aber wer fragt schon mich. Erst wollte sie ja ganz z uHause bleiben, aber da haben sich Mum und Dad quergestellt. Ich glaub nach dem Mum es nicht geschafft hat Tonks und Bill zu verkuppeln, wollte sie sie wenigstens bei der Hochzeit dabei haben, damit mein lieber Bruder wenigstens merkt, was er ihrer Meinung nach verpasst hat (-als ob der für jemand anderen als Fleur Augen hätte.) (Außerdem wäre Lupin von der ganzen Sache wohl auch nicht so erfreut...) Na ja, auf Malfoy hätte ich aber echt verzichten können, eigentlich dachte ich vor ein paar Tagen noch ich würde ihn nie mehr sehen...ach waren das schöne Tage...dieses miese Milchgesicht!_

_Bis in einer Woche, dein,_

_Ron_

Super, hurra_, dass_ hatte sie jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr gebraucht. Haha. Hermine konnte Ron nur zustimmen, das ganze war ein schlechterWitz! Wenn sie vor kurzem jemand gefragt hätte, ob sie es für Möglich halten würde das Malfoy zu Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit kommen würde, hätte sie eindeutig verneint, und später in der Zeitung geguckt, ob nicht zufällig irgendwer aus St. Mungo ausgebrochen war.

Was Malfoy wohl zu seiner 'Einladung' gesagt hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich vor Begeisterung überschlagen, und Tonks auf Knien gedankt. Was für eine Schande für den guten, bei seinen Feinden die dazu auch noch Muggelvernarrt waren zu sein.

Hermine feixte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toll, klasse echt wow! Draco schüttelte es. Nein er musste nicht nur bei seiner Auroren Tante sein, er musste auch noch auf die Hochzeit seines dämlichen rotenhaarigen Feindes, mit seiner Muggelvernarrten Familie, bei der sich hundertprozentig jede Menge bescheuerte Auroren, Schlammblüter, Idioten und anderes Unkraut aufhalten würde. Hurra! Eigentlich war er mit Tonks ziemlich gut ausgekommen, aber das war echt so was von daneben. Noch nicht einmal die Klappe aufmachen würde er dürfen. Toll! Tonks hatte ihm endlos eingetrichtert wie wichtig die Hochzeit für diesen Bill und Fleur war, und das er es ja nicht wagen sollte die Sache kaputt zu machen. Diese bedauernswerten Personen. Sich zu verlieben, und dann auch noch zu heiraten! So blöd musste man erst mal sein.

Draco seufzte leise, das würde wahrscheinlich eine gaaanz tolle Hochzeit werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Muuuuum, kannst du mal grade gucken ob das so Ok ist?", brüllte Hermine durch das ganze Haus. In zwei Stunden würde die Hochzeit anfangen, und sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher was sie zu so einem Anlass anziehen sollte, als sie das letzte Mal auf einer Hochzeit gewesen war, war sie gerade fünf geworden.

"Hmm, sieht doch gut aus, nimm aber noch die grüne Jacke mit, falls es kalt werden sollte", meinte Mrs. Granger nach kurzem Blick auf ihre Tochter. "Aber mach schnell, wir müssen los, und waren noch nie mit dem Auto in dieser Gegend, kann also gut sein das wir uns verfahren und von da her..."

"Ja, ich bin ja schon fertig", meinte Hermine verstimmt, manchmal waren ihre Eltern _etwas _zu hektisch. Feixend dachte sie daran wie erfreut Mr. Weasley über die Anwesenheit der beiden sein würde, und wie interessant er die normale Muggelkleidung der beiden finden würde, die wahrscheinlich unter den ganzen Festumhängen hervorstechen würde. Da Hermine aus dem Kleid welches sie zum Ball des Trimagischen Tuniers getragen hatte heraus gewachsen war, hatte sie sich für ein schlichtes rotes Kleid, mit jeweils einem grünen Streifen an der Seite entschieden. Sie zog sich die Jacke über und rannte dann schnell zum Auto wo ihre Eltern schon nervös warteten. Sie waren gerade zwei Minuten gefahren als ihrem Vater auffiel, dass sie dass Hochzeitsgeschenk vergessen hatten. Mit quietschenden Reifen wurde gedreht, das Geschenk wurde geholt und fünf Minuten später, verließen sie dann endgültig die Straße. Umso länger sie fuhren, desto ländlicher wurde die Landschaft, Häuser reihen wurden seltener, und Bauernhöfe häufiger. Fast gespannt schaute Hermine aus dem geöffneten Autofenster, leichter, warmer Sommerwind schlug ihr angenehm entgegen. Zwar war sie schon oft bei den Weasley gewesen, doch noch nie war sie mit dem Auto zum Fuchsbau gekommen. Aber sie hätte ihre Eltern nie dazu überreden können per Flohpulver zu reisen, und wer wusste schon ob sie überhaupt beim richtigen Kamin aussteigen würden. Nachher, würden sie noch bei irgendeiner ihnen völlig unbekannten Zaubererfamilie landen, und dann war guter Rat teuer. Also waren sie völlig Muggeltraditionell mit dem Auto losgefahren, und gaben Mr. Weasley somit einen weiteren Anlass vor Begeisterung laut von sich zu geben, dass er wusste, dass Autos 'Bensin' benötigten. Hermine lächelte leise in sich hinein; es würde toll sein alle wieder zu sehen, da würde auch Fleur ihre Freude nicht dämpfen können.

Der Fuchsbau war in allen Farben geschmückt, der Eingang war mit silbernen Girlanden verhangen, wobei Hermine den starken Verdacht hatte, das dies Fleurs Idee gewesen war. Kaum waren sie eingetreten schwebte ihnen eine lächelnde Fleur entgegen, sie sie vor Begeisterung alle Umarmte und ihnen versicherte, wie sehr sie 'sisch' freute, und keine Sekunde später kam ein ebenfalls grinsender Bill auf sie zu der gerade noch Zeit hatte ihnen zuzuzwinkern bevor in Fleur wieder glücklich an sich zog. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen, dann sah sie sie. Unverkennbar stachen Rons feuerrote Haare und Harrys schwarzer Wuschelkopf aus der bunten Menge. Sie schob sich durch die Menge, warf noch ein paar hastige 'Entschuldigung' nach links und rechts, hatte sie jemand angerempelt, und warf sich dann den völlig überrumpelten Harry um den Hals. "Hi, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Schon lange da?", begrüßte er sie feixend, als er erst einmal erkannt hatte, wer ihn da angefallen hatte. "Nee, wir sind grade erst angekommen", meinte sie dann drehte sie sich zu Ron um. Eine peinliche Pause entstand, bis Ron etwas kleinlaut murmelte: "Hi." "Hi", gab Hermine ebenfalls leise zurück, dann fiel sie ihm eben falls um den Hals. Sie hatte mit der Sache abgeschlossen. Letztes Jahr, Ok, da hatte sie sich verletzt gefühlt, aber die Zeit war egal. Hauptsache sie blieben Freunde. "Habt ihr Malfoy schon gesehen?", fragte sie die beiden, als sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte. "Hm", brummte Ron, dessen gute Laune sofort verschwunden zu sein schien. "Hockt die ganze Zeit draußen rum - zum Glück. Von mir aus soll er bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." Hermine blickte nach draußen wo mehrere geschmückte Tische unter riesigen Sonneschirmen standen - und wirklich. In der hintersten Ecke sah sie das platinblonde Haar Malfoys. Er saß einfach dort ohne sich groß zu rühren, mit einem halbangebrochenen Sektglas vor sich, in welchem sich die Sonne reflektierte und helle Schatten auf den Tisch zu werfen. Plötzlich erklang lauter Applaus, und als Hermine ihren Blick von Malfoy abwandte sah sie nur zehn Meter entfernt, auf dem Rasen eine kleine Gruppe Musiker welche gerade ein langsames Lied anstimmte während Bill und Fleur langsam den von Gästen gebildeten Gang hinunter schritten. Als sie den Kreis am Ende des Weges erreicht hatten, lief plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen zu ihnen und warf eine Hand voll Blumen in die Luft, bevor sie kichernd wieder sie der Menge verschwand. Hermine sah Fleur ihr silbernes Jahr in den Nacken werfen, bevor die beiden Gefeierten langsam anfingen zu tanzen. "Ohhhhh", machte Harry, welcher aussah als hätte man ihm gerade etwas höchst Ungenießbares eingeflößt, und starrte nach draußen. Ron , welcher plötzlich rote Ohren hatte, drehte sich etwas zu abrupt um, in der Hoffnung die Tanzenden nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, doch er hatte nicht mit Hermine gerechnet. Sie schnappte sich den Arm ihres rothaarigen Freundes und zerrte so ihn und Harry nach draußen, unter die Gäste von denen immer mehr angefangen hatten zu tanzen.

"Öhm, Hermine? Ich glaub nicht dass tanzen so meine . . . ähm. . . Sportart ist", meinte Harry zögernd, während Ron neben ihm bekräftigend nickt, und versuchte, nicht permanent Fleur anzustarren, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gelang.

Eine Sekunde lang machte sich ein Enttäuschter Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht breit, doch einen Moment später wurde sie von einem schlanken braunhaarigen aufgefordert. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit ihren beiden Freunden die Zunge herauszustrecken, bevor sie schwungvoll herumgewirbelt wurde. Erst konnte Hermine nur sprachlos in das braungebrannte Gesicht starren, dann entschloss sie sich dazu einfach einmal Spaß zu haben. Wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder zum Tanzen kommen würde?

"Isch Freud von Fleur", ließ ihr Tanzpartner sich nach den ersten Tanz zu einer Erklärung hinunter. Hermine lachte. "Ich bin Hermine", brachte sie gerade noch heraus, bevor sie wieder herum geschwungen wurde. Hermine brauchte nicht lange um zu merken, dass ihr Gegenüber kein Tanzanfänger war, und langsam merkte sie wie sich die Anspannung welche sich in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatte löste.

Nach einer knappen Stunde konnte sie nicht mehr, japsent zog sie sich zurück, nickte ihrem Tanzpartner noch einmal zu, und ließ dann auf das Büffet zu, wo die kalten Getränke nur so auf sie zu warten schienen. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und ihre Locken fielen wild auf ihre Schultern hinab. Sie ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen, und blieb wieder an Malfoys platinblonden Haar hängen. Er saß immer noch an derselben Stelle wie vor einer Stunde, und auf einmal über kam Hermine ein komisches Gefühl welches sie höchstens als Mitleid hätte definieren können. Während alle Leute um Malfoy herum lachten, sah er aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

Ohne zu wissen was sie machte, straffte Hermine die Schultern und ging auf ihn zu.

Malfoy sah erst auf, als sie sich ihm gegen über auf die Bank fielen ließ. Einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann ertönte Malfoys gedehnte Stimme.

"Du starrst."

Hermine welche auf die Tanzenden geguckt hatte wirbelte herum, und sah ihn kritisch an.

"Was?"

"Doch; schon die ganze Zeit. Als du gekommen bist, während du mit diesem Typen getanzt hast..."

"Halt, du scheinst _mich_ angestarrt zu haben", wurde er gereizt unterbrochen.

"Na ja dich kann man halt nicht übersehen..." Jetzt starrte sie ihn an. Was war das denn gewesen? Malfoy? Nett?

"...Ich meine wer hat sonst so einen Berg von Haaren auf dem Kopf, die zu allen Seiten abstehen. Auch wenn ich dass nicht als positiv bezeichnen würde, auffällig ist es. "Er schenkte ihr ein überhebliches Grinsen.

"Arschloch!" Das war alles was ihr dazu noch einfiel. Was nahm sich dieser widerliche Typ eigentlich heraus?

"Nun ja, du wärst auch so aufgefallen Granger keine Sorge. Deine Tanzkünste sind erbärmlich."

Klasse, was _machte_ sie eigentlich hier? Sie hatte wirklich besseres zu tun als sich von Malfoy beschimpfen zu lassen.

"Weißt du was Malfoy. Mir ist noch nie ein widerlicherer, schrecklicherer Idiot über den Weg gelaufen. Du bist so krank dass es echt _abnormal _ist."

"Es heiß annormal Granger, nicht abnormal. Und außerdem kannst du auch ganz schlicht sagen dass du auf mich stehst, du musst das nicht ausschmücken."

"_Ich stehe nicht auf dich_! Wie kann man nur so _abnormal_ selbstverliebt sein?"

"Ich bin nicht selbstverliebt; ich sehe nur den Tatsachen ins Auge. Ach ja...es heißt annormal. Ich dachte eine kleine Streberin wie du müsste das wissen."

"Abnormal. Und _erstens_ stehen meine Haare nicht zu allen Seiten ab, _zweitens_ tanze ich nicht schlecht, _drittens_ heißt es abnormal..." Sie machte des Effektes Willen eine kleine Pause, "...und _viertens_ stehe ich nicht auf dich."

"Tust du doch."

"Tu ich nicht."

"Warum bist dann hier?" Touché. Gute Frage. Mit anderen Worten - scheiße.

"Ich...ähm...musst du immer so dämlich sein Malfoy!"

"Sagen wir so...es ist höchst amüsant zuzugucken wie dein Gesicht langsam immer mehr einer zermatschten Tomate ähnelt."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. "Wenigstens bin ich noch nicht zum egozentrischen verblödeten Fretchen geworden, Malfoy. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du allerdings en Schlammblut, und somit von Natur aus dümmer als ein Reinblut."

"Schade", meinte Hermine leise, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, "schade, dass sie dich nicht nach Askaban geschickt haben; aber hätte Tonks dich nicht beschützt, wäre ich unter der jubelnden Menge gewesen, die deinen Abgang gefeiert hätte! Aber so wie es ihn deiner _klugen_ Familie aussieht, folgst du deinen Eltern bestimmt bald. Vielleicht gibt es ja so etwas wie eine Mutter-Vater-Kind Zelle, für besondere Looser!"

Während sie geredet hatte, war Malfoy noch blasser geworden, als er eh war, und sobald sie geendet hatte, riss er sie an ihrer Jacke zu sich hinüber.

"_Pass auf was du sagst_, sonst wirst du meinen 'Abgang' nicht mehr erleben, _verstanden_!"

"Du machst mir keine Angst", zischte sie genau so leise zurück, ihr Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinen entfernt.

"Sein Griff verkrampfte sich, und lockerte sich wieder leicht. Dann zog Malfoy sie langsam noch näher zu sich, die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern schmolz. Hermine zuckte zusammen, ihr Bauch fühlte sich an als hätte er sich selbstständig gemacht, ein drückendes Gefühl lag auf ihr dass sie zusammen presste, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und -

"Was Granger?", hauchte Malfoy ihr leise ins Ohr. Dann stieß er sie ruckartig zurück auf die Bank. Hermine wurde brutal aus der Trance gerissen, die sie umgeben hatte; sie gefangen hatte. Was hatte sie gemacht?

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde ein Schlammblut _küssen_!" Er feixte sie höhnisch an.

Wie unter Schock starrte Hermine ihn an, dann fuhr sie hoch, und flüchtete zurück in den Fuchsbau. Was hatte sie nur gemacht?

* * *

Hi ihr lieben! Tausent Dank für eure super Reviews! Ihr seit klasse!

Ich hab mir auch gaaanz viel mühe gegeben:-), nee aber ich hab mal ein etwas längers chappie (für meine verhältnisse;-) reingesetzt...ich weiß der buchausschnitt, passt net so ganz toll, aber ich hab nix anderes gefunden...

knuddel: danke! hm, war aber garnicht so leicht ans letzte buch anzuknüpfen, nach dem was passiert ist, von da her hoffe ich du findest meine idee, trotzdem nicht so unrealistisch!

BlueEyesOff : hi pantoffel;-) ich weiß was du von der idee hältst:-( aber egal, hauptsache ich krieg ein review gelle! Hm, ich hoffe du findest das neue chappie wieder was besser!

Tanea: Weißt du was?Du bist super..nee danke, dass du wieder reviewt hast! Ich fand das letzte chappi wie gesagt etwas komisch, aber wenns dir gefallen hat, isses gut;-)

Miss Miah: hi , und danke erstmal...klar ich weiß dass das nicht die beste ff ist, an die richtig guten werd ich auch glaub ich nie rankommen, aber ich freu mich ehrlich gesagt, wenns überhaupt jm ein bissel gefällt;-)

Trory: voilà! ;-) und dir natürlich auch dankadankedanke dass du schon wieder reviewt hast!

Sodalle das wärs erstmal, und ich würd mich natürlich wie immer über viele viele reviews freuen...dann kann ich nämlich schneller schreiebn hehe, aber schreibt mir ruhig auch was schlecht an der ff ist, ich versuchs dann zu verbessern...aber natürlich hab uich auch nix gegen positive reviews;-)


	5. Chapter four

_Ok, ich widme dieses Chgappie natürlich allen Lesern , besonders denen die auch reviewen, aber hauptsächlich Tanea, Trory und Celina-HP die bisher zu jedem Chapter reviewt haben! Danke!_

_

* * *

_

_Nicht, dass ich irgendwie an ihm intressiert gewesen wäre, nein, auf solche Machotypen stehe ich ja nun gar nicht. Bei mir konnte er jedenfalls nicht landen. Andererseits... "Also gut. Ich gebe es zu.Ich fühle mich ein bisschen geschmeichelt. Aber ich werde nie eines seiner Naschobjekte sein! Klar!"_

Bianka Minte-König - Generalprobe

Okay, lächerlicher hatte sie sich praktisch nicht machen können. Wie das ausgesehen haben musste. Sie hatte wirklich die Augen geschlossen, weil sie gedacht hatte Malfoy würde sie...

Oh Gott, fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. Verdammt .Seit sie denken konnte hatte sie sich nicht mehr so blöd gefühlt. So - _hilflos_. Hilflos weil sie zugelassen hätte, dass Malfoy sie eventuell geküsst hätte. Hilflos, weil sie in dem Moment wirklich gedacht - und noch viel schlimmer - gehofft hatte, er würde sie küssen. Hilflos, weil sie so auf ihn hereingefallen war. Hilflos weil sie nicht gewusst hatte was sie machen sollte. Hilflos da die Sache noch nich geklärt war.

Nach dem sie geflüchetet war, hatte sie sich den ganzen Tag nach drinnen verzogen und alle besorgten Gesichter mit der Aussagen ihr wäre ein bisschen übel, abgewimmelt. Doch sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie nicht die einzige gewesen war, der es schlecht gegangen war, immer wieder hatte sie einen Blick auf Harry und Ginny geworfen, gesehen wie sich beide damit abgequält hatten sich möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Während Harry den ganzen Tag nur mit starrem, glasigen Blick herumgelaufen war, hatte Ginny versucht sich unbeschwert unter die lachende Menge zu gesellen, doch Hermine hatte sie noch nie so falsch lachen sehen.

Eine ungebändigte Wut war ihr in harten Stößen durch den Körper gefahren - eine Wut auf Voldemord. Wie eine einzige Person, dass Leben von sovielen - nein von fast allen Leuten zerstörren konnte. Noch nie zuvor war Hermine aufgefallen, wie sehr sie mit Harry und Ron ziehen wollte, und wie groß der Wunsch war, etwas zum Sturz Voldmords beizutragen. Dieser Gedanke hatte sie den Abend über gerettet, und immer wenn ihr Malfoy während des Abendessens kurze höhnische Blicke zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie sich ein paar ihrer Lieblingsflüche vor Augen gerufen, und sie in Gedanken an dem Blonden ausprobiert.

Trotzdem, eine Sache stand immer noch wie unberührt im Raum, und langsam merkte Hermine, dass es ihr nicht reichen würde Malfoy im Kopf zu verhexen, sie wollte die Sache persönlich klarstellen.

Sie fuhr vom Bett hoch, und raste wie besessen nach unten, kriklete ihren Eltern eine hastige Nachricht hin, und disapparirte.

Als sie dieses Mal vor Tonks' Haus stand, klingelte sie sofort Sturm. Diesmal wurde ihr sofort geöffnet und Tonks bat sie verwundert herein, doch als Hermine durch die Tür trat, fühlte sie ein alzu bekanntes Kribbeln, dass ihr zeigte, dass die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber versehen war.

"Hi Hermine, ich hab dich ehrlich gesagt garnicht erwartet. Aber komm doch rein." Tonks zeigte höflich auf die Küche und strahlte Hermine an, die sich plötzlich völlig bescheuert vorkam.Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, so überstürzt hier herein zu platzen! Und wie sollte sie Tonks bitteschön erklären, dass sie zu Malfoy wollte - nein wollte war das falsche Wort, musste traf es besser. 'Entschuldigung aber ich muss deinem Cousin nur gerade sagen, dass ich auf nicht auf ihn stehe'. Selbst in Gedanken hörte sich dass so blöd an, dass Hermine merkte wie ihr Gesicht leicht rot anlief.

"Ich ähm..." Jaaa ein wundervoller Anfang, voller Intelligenz "...äh..." doch, dass zeugte doch von einem großen Wortschatz. "Ich..." Wenn sie so weiter machte würde Tonks sie noch nach St. Mugos einliefern lassen. "Ich muss mal kurz zu Malfoy!", platze es aus ihr heraus.

Bravo! Hermine du bist ein Hirngenie! Das hört sich doch nur ein _bisschen_ so an, als würdest du etwas von Malfoy wollen. Toll!

Tonks blickte sie verständnisslos an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern rang sich nochmal ein Lächeln ab und meinte: "Klar; er ist in seinem Zimmer." Hermine warf ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann hechtete sie die Treppe herauf. Plötzlich war dieses drückende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wieder da, ohne sich zu bewegen starrte Hermine auf die Tür die zu Malfoys Zimmer führte, dann fuhr ihre Hand wie aus altem Reflex zu ihrem Zauberstab. Irgentwie gab er ihr Sicherheit. Sicherheit vor dem komischen Gefühl, und Sicherheit vor Malfoy. Sie hob die Hand, dann riss sie die Tür auf. Malfoy saß am Schreibtisch und blickte noch nicht einmal auf als sie plötzlich in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam.

"Granger, kannst du dich einfach nicht von mir fernhalten, oder was?", fragte er mit amüsiertem Unterton, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Ungerührt ließ er seinen Blick erst über den Zauberstab, welcher direkt auf ihn gerichtet war, und dann zu ihrem Gesicht schweifen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Du weißt schon, dass es unhöflich ist, erst unangekündigt in mein Zimmer zu platzen, und dann auch noch mit deinem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln." Hermine holte tief Luft, steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

"Erstens bin ich keine drei mehr und zweitens bin ich nur gekommen, um dir zu sagen das ich nicht im geringsten auf dich stehe. Du bist unhöflich, selbstverliebt, egozentrisch, wiederlich..." "...und trotzdem so atraktiv dass du mich küssen wolltest - nein dass du mich küssen _willst_. Sonst wärst du nicht hergekommen. Ich meine sonst hättest du die Sache vergessen, und wärst nie mehr hierher gekommen, oder!"

"Ich wollte nur nicht dass du denkst ich würde zu deinem kranken Fanclub gehören!"

"Seit wann intressiert dich, was ich denke!"

In Hermine kochte es. Sie hasste es, mit Leuten zu streiten, die eindeutig unter ihrem Niveau waren, die sie anderseits aber Mat setzen konnte. Aber sie würde ihm nicht den gefallen tuen, auszurasten.

"Lass uns wetten Granger", durchschnitt Malfoys nervtötende Stimme wieder die Stille.

"Wetten?" Ungewollt war ihr Stimme um ein paar Oktaven nach oben gerutscht.

"Yep. Wetten dass du auf mich stehst!"

"Ha", stieß Hermine freudlos aus. Brauchte dieser wiederliche Typ eigentlich die ganze Zeit etwas um sein Ego zu bürsten! Aber wenn er wollte. Er würde so und so verlieren, und eine Niederlage konnte diesem aufgeblasenem Gesicht auch nicht schaden.

"Und wie willst du das bitte schön wetten? Ich verlasse mich nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht auf dein Urteil Malfoy."

"Ich mich auch nicht auf deines! Sagen wir so, wenn du mich küsst hast du verloren."

Hermine stieß scharf Luft aus. War das ein Witz? Sie hatte sogut wie gewonnen - nein sie _hatte_ gewonnen! Aber sie sagte nichts, schließlich hatte sie nichts gegen einen Sieg über Malfoy.

"Von mir aus. Aber bau dir schon mal einen Sarg - du verlierst!"

"Schon nervös? Ich glaube du solltest meinen Sarg bauen, ich halte nicht so viel von Handarbeit die Reinblütige verrichten."

Wie sollte sie eigentlich jemals einen so arroganten Typen anziehend finden!

"Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy!"

"Nein danke Granger, heute habe ich nicht soviel Lust mich beschmutzen zu lassen."

"Das war _ironisch_ gemeint! Bist du immer so intelligent, oder war das nur ein Ausrutscher?"

"Wenn du dich so auffregst, siehst du fast attraktiv aus - allerdings nur fast."

Hermine versuchte gleichzeitig tief durchzuatmen, und sich dazu zu zwingen, Malfoy eine zu scheuern - immoment würde sie wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder so ein dämliches Kommentar ernten.

"Weißt du Malfoy", meinte sie schließlich so süßlich wie nur möglich, während ihre Hände immernoch leicht zuckten. "Ich glaub ich muss jetzt gehen, ich wollte mich noch mit ein paar Freunden treffen - aber was rede ich denn da, das verstehst du ja eh nicht. Erstens ist dein Gehirn zu verschrumpelt, und zweitens hast du ja noch nicht einmal Freunde." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein unschuldiges Lächeln, dann eilte sie, bevor er antworten konnte zur Tür.

"Viel Spaß noch bei deiner Wette!", rief sie, dann verließ sie den Raum endgültig.

* * *

Sodalle, das wars mal wieder erst mal, ich hoffe ihr fandet's OK! Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich über eine kleine !Rückmeldung! freuen, also ran an die Tasten!

Ich weiß das Chappie ist nicht sonderlich lang und es hat wieder was gedauert bis ichs geposted hab, ich versuch mal wieder schneller zu tippen, aber ich hatte in letzter zeit auch ziemlich viel zu tun...

Kyra : danke, ich versuch mich ranzuhalten;-)

Celina-Hp: danke danke danke! soviele reviews auf einmal, danke:-)

Tanea: nein nein, klar bist du super;-) Tja arme hermine, aber ich hättes blöd gefunden, wenn die schon im dritten chap angefangen hätten rumzumachen...

Trory: nee, aber wer weiß vielleicht später?;-)

OK, und reviewt bitte!

Bis dann;-)


	6. Chapter five

_Eine Frage gab es, die mich jeden wachen Augenblick beschäftigte: Würde ich auch am Montag noch in Kim verknallt sein? Hoffentlich nicht._

Pete Johnson –Dich krieg ich auch noch rum!

Chapter five:

Stumm guckte Hermine hinab auf die menschenverlassene, nur von ein paar Straßenlaternen beschiene Straße. Obwohl es Sommer war, war es nachts noch erstaunlich kühl, und Hermine schauderte leicht, als ein leichter Windhauch in ihr Zimmer wehte. Sie mochte es, abends einfach am offenen Fenster zu stehen, und über alles mögliche nachzudenken, doch dieses Mal waren ihre Gedanken auf eine bestimmte Person fokussiert, die partout nicht aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden wollte. Genauer gesagt - auf Malfoy.

Was hatte sie sich bitte schön da eingebrockt, was war in sie gefahren, auf die Wette einzugehen, sie musste verrückt sein. Noch bis vor ein paar Tagen war alles in Ordnung gewesen, und jetzt.

Du schaffst das Hermine, du wirst gewinnen und ihm damit endgültig eins auswischen, versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch langsam kamen ihr erste Zweifel. Schon auf der Hochzeit hatte sie sich gehen lassen, und was hatte ihr das gebracht! Spott und Hohn von der eingebildeten Malfoy Front, darauf müsste sie doch eigentlich verzichten können. Aber sie hätte ihn geküsst, sie hätte es zu gelassen, und das obwohl er sie kurz davor heftig beleidigt hatten, und versucht hatte sie zu bedrohen. _Sie hätte es zu gelassen_.

Mit leicht gekräuselter Stirn blickte sie herunter auf die Gartenmauer in ihrem Vorgarten, als könnte diese etwas für ihre Probleme - irgendwer musste ja schließlich der Schuldige sein. Genau _der_ Schuldige, nicht _die_ Schuldige, entschied sie. Und somit schieden alle Personen bis auf Malfoy aus. Es war seine gottverdammte Schuld.

Aber sie würde das in den Griff bekommen, sie war ja schließlich nicht in ihn verliebt, sie würde doch niemanden süß finden, der sie beschimpfte, runtermachte, beleidigte und ihr die Pest an den Hals wünschte, nur damit er eines seiner selbstverliebten Lächeln vom Stapel lassen konnte. Dazu kam, das sie ihn schon aus prinzipiellen Gründen nicht süß finden konnte, sie verachtete schließlich generell alle, die sich als Reinblüter und somit als besser bezeichneten. Außerdem, hatte er einmal einen Hauselfen gehabt, wenn er nicht immer noch andere hatte, und von daher konnten eigentlich alle andern Überlegungen schon wegfallen. Basta. So einfach war das.

Hermine atmete noch ein letztes Mal die frische, befreiende Abendluft ein, dann schloss sie leise das Fenster und legte sich hin.

"Hermine? Du hast Post gekriegt. Von wem stand nicht drauf, aber so eine riesige Eule hat sie gebracht." Ihre Mutter lächelte, als sie der 17-Jährigen den Brief übergab.

Große Eule? Seit wann bekam sie von jemand anderem Post als Harry oder Ron? Neugierig öffnete sie den weißen Umschlag, und erkannte Tonks Schrift.

_Hi Hermine,_

_wie geht's dir so?_

_Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, ich schreibe dir wegen Draco. Ich weiß ich bin, bei meiner Geschicklichkeit, die letzte die anfangen sollte dir Ratschläge zu geben, und ich will dir ganz Bestimmt keine Anweisungen geben. Die Sache ist folgende...als du vor kurzem bei uns warst...du bist so verlegen hochgegangen, und als du wieder runter kamst...na ja...du warst knallrot und bist sofort wieder verschwunden. Ich will dir wirklich nichts andichten, aber du solltest, was Draco angeht ... vorsichtig sein... Oh, Gott geb's zu jetzt höre ich mich wirklich an wie Tante Emma, oder!_

_Was ich sagen will, ist das Draco, es mit Freundinnen glaub ich nicht so ernst nimmt. Nicht das du denkst ich würde ihm nachspionieren, aber er hatte in den letzten paar Wochen öfters 'Damenbesuch' und ... na ja, öfter als einmal habe ich keine von ihnen gesehen, dann war die nächste dran._

_Ich weiß das ist wirklich deine Sache, vielleicht habe ich ja auch unrecht, ich dachte nur vielleicht du würdest das eventuell gerne wissen._

_Bis dann, Tonks_

_PS: Ich hätte trotzdem natürlich überhaupt nichts dagegen, dich noch mal (öfter als einmal;-) zu sehen._

Minutenlang starrte Hermine nur auf das Pergament, dann schoss ihr ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Ich werde Tonks nie mehr in die Augen gucken können_. Sie dachte doch wirklich, sie hätte etwas mit Malfoy. Ohgottohgottohgott. Sie hatte doch gewusst das dieser Besuch bei Malfoy vollkommen daneben gewesen war. Warum immer sie?

Ok, was jetzt! Auf jeden Fall würde sie jedes Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy ab jetzt strickt vermeiden. Es war eine absolut dämliche Idee gewesen, auf die Wette einzugehen, aber sie würde die Sache jetzt und hier beenden, und gut war's.

Das einzige was an ihrem sensationell einfallsreichen Plan etwas schade war, war, dass sie dadurch Tonks nicht mehr sehen würde. Dabei bezweifelte Hermine das sie sonderlich viel Besuch kriegte jetzt wo sie Malfoy beherbergte. Aber sie hatte ja Lupin, der würde schon zu ihr halten. Einmal durfte sie ja auch zuerst an sich denken. Klar, aber was war mit Tonks. Hatte sie sich darüber gefreut, einen ständig meckernden Macho aufzunehmen! Nein, eher nicht. Doch sie hatte es trotzdem gemacht. Hatte in Kauf genommen, kaum noch besucht zu werden, hatte den Ärger ihrer Freunde über ihr Handeln in Kauf genommen, hatte das Risiko Malfoy könnte durchdrehen und sie angreifen, um wegzukommen in Kauf genommen. Und warum? Um eine Person, die sie nicht mal mochte vor Askaban zu retten.

Und was machte sie, Hermine? Gucken, dass es ihr gut ging. Plötzlich kam das widerliche Gefühl, furchtbar egoistisch zu sein, in ihr hoch.

Sie versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Erstmal brauchte sie Ruhe, nur ein paar Tage. Dann konnte sie sich ja nochmal mit Tonks treffen, Brief hin oder her. Hauptsache sie würde Malfoy nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Eigentlich war das doch so und so völlig verrückt. In ein paar Wochen schon würde sie wahrscheinlich über ihrige jetzigen Probleme lachen, in ein paar Wochen würde sie mit Harry und Ron losziehen. Sie wusste es, hatte sich schon oft verschiedene Szenen im Kopf nachgestellt, hatte etliche Flüche gelernt, aber - realisiert hatte sie es noch nicht.

Wie würde es sein morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass sie jetzt nicht einfach nach unten gehen konnte und in Ruhe mit ihren Eltern zu frühstücken? Wie würde es sein, nicht zu wissen ob man seine Freunde und Eltern je wieder sehen würde? Wie würde es sein, täglich Druck ausgeliefert zu sein?

Die Wahrheit war - sie hatte keine Ahnung. Und sie machte sich Sorgen um Malfoy. Manchmal war doch alles verrückt. Plötzlich erschien ihr die Panik die sie vor all den Abschlustests gehabt hatte, fast nichtig im Vergleich zu ihren jetzigen Problemen, allerdings nur bis sie noch einmal an die ganzen Bücher dachte, die sie hatte in viel zu kurzer Zeit durchlesen musste. Damals hatte Malfoy nie eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt, er war höchstens ein lästiger kleiner Störfaktor gewesen, und eigentlich hatte sich das auch nicht ändern sollen.

_Und genau aus diesem Grund würde sie jetzt auch aufhören über Malfoy nachzudenken._

Sie hatte sich eh schon vor mehr als einer Woche ein Buch mit Verteidigungszaubern gekauft, und langsam verstaubte es wahrscheinlich.

Hermine schüttete der immer noch wartenden Eule ein paar Brotkrümel hin, hoffte dass sie bald wegfliegen würde, damit sie erst mal jegliche Erinnerung an Malfoy verbannen konnte, und kramte dann das Buch _Hilfe zur Verteidigung _hervor – nur konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht. Leise fluchend massierte sie ihre Stirn, und startete einen neuen Versuch die vor ihr tanzenden Buchstaben zu verarbeiten.

_Niger-Zauber_

_Der mit dem Fluch belegten Person wird für ungefähr 10 Minuten komplett schwarz vor Augen, verbunden mit starken Schwindelgefühlen. Um den Zauber durchzuführen betonen sie bitte die ersten drei Buchstaben stark, die folgenden dafür aber kaum. (Bitte achten sie auch die richtige Betonung, da sonst großer Schaden entstehen kann). Zeichnen sie während des Sprechens ein imaginäres Dreieck um den Zauber aus zuführen. WICHTIG: Der Niger Zauber darf nur in **Notsituationen** angewendet werden, anderen falls ist er strafbar. Bitte Kontrollieren sie die Funktionstüchtigkeit ihres Zauberstabs vor der Anwendung._

Na wenn das ihnen nicht helfen würde. Hermine blätterte noch ein paar der Seiten durch während sie die immer komplizierteren Zauber überflog. Einige hatten ähnliche Ergebnisse wie die ganz-körperklammer, andere ließen den Gegner für kurze Zeit ohnmächtig zusammen sacken, aber unter allen stand fettgedruckt, das die Anwendung nur in absoluten Notsituationen erlaubt war. Würden sie je in eine solche kommen? Auf jeden Fall war es nützlich sie zu kennen, und Hermine nahm sich vor den Niger Zauber bis zum nächsten Morgen zu lernen, dann konnte sie sich den nächsten vornehmen. Wenn sie vielleicht Morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück anfangen könnte, hatte sie ein gute Chance sogar mehr als einen Zauber zu schaffen – und als ein angenehmen Nebeneffekt würde sie nicht mehr an Malfoy denken. Dachte sie auf jeden Fall.

„Granger? Granger!" Müde drehte sich Hermine im Bett um, öffnete die Augen – und schloss sie sofort wieder. Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Granger!" Sie konnte diese Stimme nicht mehr hören, vor allem nicht morgens wenn sie noch im Bett lag und...stop, was machte Malfoy denn hier in ihrem Zimmer! Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch, und starrte direkt, in das herablassende Gesicht Malfoys.

„Meine Güte Granger, ich hätte nie gedacht das du Langschläferin bist, ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden wach." Für zwei Sekunden verschlug es Hermine die Sprache. Zwei Sekunden, in denen sie nach ihrem Zauberstab getastet hatte, und ihn auf Malfoy richtete.

„Was machst du hier?", schnappte sie. „Was _fällt_ dir ein, hier rein zu platzen. Raus. RAUS!" Hermine hatte angefangen zu schreien, ihr Herz pochte immer noch wie verrückt. Wie in aller Welt war er hereingekommen, sie hatte mehrere Schutzzauber auf den Eingang gelegt, um nicht wie jetzt unangenehm überrascht zu werden.

Malfoy grinste genüsslich. „Nettes Unterhemd." Hermine merkte wie sie rot anlief. „Raus, hau ab und komm nie wieder zurück. Wenn du nicht in drei Sekunden draußen bist, schrei ich!" Verdammt, was sollte das? Was wollte Malfoy so früh von ihr, und was nahm er sich heraus, sie hier so zu überrumpeln!

„Viel Spaß beim schreien, es hört dich eh keiner, deine Eltern sind weg." Hermine sprang auf und richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf ihren Gegenüber. „WAS HAST DU MIT MEINEN ELTERN GEMACHT!"

„Tja Granger, das wüsstest du jetzt wohl gerne." Malfoy versuchte bekümmert auszusehen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihnen etwas getan hast...", zischte Hermine.

„Wow, du kannst ja richtig gefährlich aussehen. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab deine Eltern nicht angerührt, wollte mir meine Finger nicht beschmutzen. Ich glaube in eurem Kalender steht, dass sie bei m Frühstück sind...zusammen mit einem gekrakkel was aussah wie Hochzeitstag. Diese armen Kreaturen...Hochzeitstage zu feiern gehört ins Mittelalter wenn du mich fragst."

Hermine lies sich zurück auf ihr Bett sacken, das Blut pochte immer noch unangenehm in ihrem Kopf, und ihr Atem raste. Wenn er nun ihren Eltern wirklich etwas angetan hätte. Nie hätte sie es sich verzeihen können, dass sie sie nicht besser geschützt hatte.

Sie versuchte ihren Atem wieder beruhigen, und nicht wie ein verschrecktes Kleinkind auszusehen.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?" Weiter herum zubrüllen würde eh nichts bringen, Hauptsache sie würden jetzt auf immer und ewig klären, dass Malfoy nichts aber auch gar nichts in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen hatte, besonders nicht morgens.

„Dich abholen, Granger, was sonst!"

* * *

Erstamal ein riesiges Sorry, dasses so lange gedauert hat, ich hab mir schon vorgenommen woeder öfter zu posten! Das chapter war schon vor ein paar tagen fertig, aber ich hab nochsoen verdammten buchauszug gebraucht:-)

Erdbeere: hallohallöchen, cool das du jetzt auch hier bist;-) daaanke für dein liebes review ich hab mich echt total gefreut!

Celina-Hp : danke, ich auch (ehrlich gesagt weiß ichs auch noch garn nicht;-)

Bbabygirl90: yaaa, sorry, ich versuch mich beim nächsten mal ein bissel mehr zu beielen:-)

Miss Mia : hach ich fühl mich geert;-) danke!

Kyra : Wie gesagt, ich weiß es noch netso genau, aber ich schon ne idee;-)

AlyshaNemesis: na ja, ist ja nix officielles, von da her glaub ich ja, aber wär für malfoy nicht so lustig wenn jemand dahinter kommt... dann muss er ja wahrscheinlich doch nach askaban, ich mein er ist ja vorbestraft...

Tanea:tjy coole typen sind schon ne klasse für sich;-) sorry wenn dier das letzte chappie net so gefallen hat, könnt mir auch vorstellen, das dir dieses nicht so gut gefällt, weil nicht soviel passiert. krieg ich trotzdem ein review!;-)

Trory: hi mal wieder, und merci bien;-)

TAUSENT DANK FÜR DIE REVIEWS! ICh freu mich natürlich wieder auf die nächsten;-)

FROHE WEIHNACHTEN AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, feiert schön;-)


	7. Chapter six

_Ich weiß nicht weiter_

_Ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind_

_Ich weiß nicht weiter_

_Von hier an blind_

_Von hier an blind_

_Von hier an_

Wir sind Helden – Von hier an blind

Chapter six:

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Hermine das Gesagte verdaut hatte.

„Du willst was?", fragte sie noch ein mal nach um sicher zu gehen.

„Dich a-b-h-o-l-e-n", meinte Malfoy langsam, und betonte dabei jeden Buchstaben, als wolle er einem Kleinkind sprechen beibringen.

Dementsprechend genervt fauchte Hermine zurück: „_Das_ hab ich auch verstanden. Was soll das jetzt wieder für ein fauler Trick sein? Du platzt hier morgens rein wie der letzte Troll, und sagst du willst mich abholen? Geht's dir eigentlich noch ganz gut?"

„Falls du's schon vergessen hast, es gibt da noch ein Wette, und ich dachte da du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast, würdest du vielleicht kneifen!"

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. „Wie wär's wenn wir die Wette vergessen, und du dafür ganz schnell abhaust!", schlug sie müde vor. Sie hasste es am morgen schon einen Schock nach dem nächsten zu erleiden.

„Ich wusste es", meinte Malfoy höhnisch, und klang dabei ziemlich allwissend.

„Lass mich einfach in ruhe, Okay? Mehr will ich gar nicht!"

„Willst du doch!"

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?"  
Malfoy lächelte nur wieder sein oberflächliches Lächeln, dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernst.

„Du hast Angst Granger; du weißt, dass du die Wette verlierst."

„Mir ist diese Wette echt egal, also hau ab."

„Okay, dann bleibe ich eben hier." Malfoy sah sich kurz um, dann ließ er sich auf den Schreibtisch Stuhl nieder. Warum war im die Wette bitteschön so wichtig, dass er sich freiwillig in einem Muggelhaus aufhielt? Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

"Gut Malfoy was willst du?"

„Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Dich abholen."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und lies seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. „Netter Teddy", meinte er und sah grinsend zu wie Hermine rot anlief.

„Okay ich komme mit", gab sie zögernt nach. Sie würde schon sehen was Malfoy vorhatte. „Aber wenn das irgendeine linke Aktion werden sollte bin ich sofort wieder weg. Nicht das dir dein nicht verhandener Ruhm zu Kopf steigt. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich zieh mich gerade an."

Malfoy quittierte dies mit einem anzüglichen Blick blieb allerdings zu Hermines Freude ruhig.

Sie warf ihm noch einen kritischen Blick zu, dann eilte sie ins Bad, und somit aus seinem Blickfeld.

_Du musst das nicht, du könntest auch einfach das Ministerium verständigen und Malfoy wegen Belästigung drankriegen. _Und warum stand sie dann in ihrem Bad und zog sich an, um mit Malfoy nach . . . ja wo wollten sie eigentlich hin? Hermine schnaubte. Wenn das irgend jemand herausfinden würde, war sie so ziemlich geliefert. Sie fand sich ja selbst schon verrückt, was würden Harry und Ron erst sagen! Warum in aller Welt ging sie mit Malfoy weg, wenn sie wirklich nicht musste?

Sie streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge heraus, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und lief fast in Malfoy, welcher direkt neben dem Türrahmen lehnte.

„Nicht so hastig."

War ja klar, dass er wieder einen seiner blöden Kommentare ablassen musste.

„Und jetzt, wohin willst du?", fragte Hermine ohne auf ihn ein zu gehen, und versuchte nicht _zu_ freundlich zu klingen.

„Du kannst apparieren?", antwortete Malfoy mit einer Gegenfrage. „Ja", meinte Hermine und merkte das sie schon wieder gereizt klang. „Aber das bringt mir überhaupt nichts, wenn ich nicht weiß wo wir hingehen. Außerdem hast du deine Prüfung noch garnicht hinter dir."

„Glaubst du ich hätte apparieren erst in der Schule gelernt?", fragte er spöttisch.

Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen bevor sie so ruhig wie möglich antwortete. Nein sie würde ihm nicht den gefallen tun und sich wie eine pampige dreijährige benehmen. „Weißt du Malfoy, es interessiert mich kein bisschen wie, wann und wo du apparieren gelernt hast."

Der blonde grinste nur, als könnte er nichts anderes, und hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und wich kaum merklich zurück. „Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Wie du gerade schon festgestellt hast, weißt du nicht, wohin wir gehen. Also musst du dich an meinem Arm festhalten. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen!"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn das irgendein dreckiger, kleiner Trick ist bist du dran."

Malfoy antwortete nicht, Hermine zögerte und legte dann vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mir ihr, definitiv nicht. In ihrem Bauch drehte sich etwas, und ein leichter Schauder ließ über ihren Arm, ihre Hand. Ihre Hand welche auf Malfoys Arm lag. Zu weiteren unangenehmen Feststellungen, wie dass sie verdammt nervös war, kam sie nicht, da sie das bekannte Gefühl überfiel stark zusammen gepresst zu werden. Sie apparierte. Warum? Warum mit Malfoy. Was wenn das wirklich ein fauler Trick war. Wenn er sie jetzt irgendwo hinbrachte und... Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie hart auf der Erde aufkam, taumelte und fast umknickte. Sie befanden sich in einer, ihr unbekannten Einkaufsstraße, um sie herum eilten Familien von einem Café zum nächsten, und Hermine brauchte nicht lange um zu sehen, dass sie sich in einer Muggelgegend befanden.

Fast zur selben Zeit fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch Malfoys Arm umklammerte. Sie verfluchte innerlich sich selbst und lies Malfoy, in der Hoffnung er könne nichts bemerkt haben los. Als hätte das etwas gebracht. Sie musste noch nicht mal aufblicken um sein überhebliches Grinsen zu bemerken.

Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte er wenigstens manchmal noch hasserfüllt, manchmal sogar fast ängstlich geguckt, jetzt setzte er nur noch seine überheblichste Miene auf, die Hermine so in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Sie sparte es sich ihn anzugucken und lies ihren Blick durch die Einkaufsstraße gleiten. Vom kleinen Eiscaffee bis zum etwas feineren Restaurant gab es hier fast alles. Dicht aneinander gedrängt quetschten sich kleine, rumpelige Läden, hin und wieder zweigten kleine Gassen ab. Hermine warf Malfoy einen Blick zu, und blickte ins Leere. Sie spürte einen bohrenden Blick im Rücken und wirbelte herum. Nicht weit entfernt saß Malfoy in einem Korbstuhl auf der Terrasse eines kleinen Cafes.

Hermine musste die Luft anhalten um nicht laut loszubrüllen. Was fiel diesem kleinen schleimigen Bastart eigentlich ein? Und jetzt? Sollte sie ihm hinterherrennen wie ein Hund, oder sollte sie zurück apparieren? Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen die erste Variante, aber nicht gerade zu ihrer Freude wandte sie sich auch gegen die zweite Möglichkeit. Also straffte sie die Schultern, ging auf das Cafe zu und ließ sich gegenüber von Malfoy auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Krieg ich jetzt eine Erklärung?", fauchte sie ihn nicht gerade höflich an.

„Erklärung zu was?"

„Zu tausend Sachen", schnappte sie. „Warum sind wir in einer Muggelgegend? Warum gehst du mit mir eine Wette ein, wenn es dir komplett egal sein kann, und es auch immer war, ob ich auf dich stehe oder nicht. Warum ist dir die Wette so wichtig?"

Malfoy sah sie kurz an, als könne sie nicht bis drei zählen bevor er langsam antwortete.

* * *

Ok, ich weiß, scheiß chappie, aber ich wollte euch nicht mehr warten lassen, und hab gerade die totale schreibblockade. Vielleichtz überarbeite ichs später noch mal...

ach ja, ich hab mich ein bissel verarscht gefühlt, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. ich hab gerade mal 3 reviews gekriegt, vorher warens 8. ich weiß das chappiue hier ist nicht so gut, aber ich würd mich trotzdem über mehr reviews freuen dann - versprochen - poste ich das nächste mal wieder schneller.

Trory: danke, ich weiß, das chap ist nicht gerade mein stärkstes, und es hat gedauert bis ichs hochgeladen hab, ich versuch mich aber weiter anzustrengen

Tanea: hach danke, ich hoffe ich krieg wieder trotz dem chappie wieder ein review?

BlueEyesOff: nu zu dir, jetzt versuch ich auf deine kritik ein zugehen und du magst das chap trotzdem nicht;-) (egal kann ich verstehen)

auf jeden fall danke fürs review , s war so schön lang(trotzdem wegen der verarsche sprechen wir uns nochmal;-)


	8. Chapter seven

‚_Ich spürte noch deutlich Patricks Umarmung. Seine Zärtlichkeiten, die mich jetzt so verwirrten.'_

Freddy Hansmann – Wie Sonne und Mond, Tag und Nacht

Chapter six:

„Dreimal darfst du raten, warum ich in eine Schlammblutgegend appariere und nicht in eine Zauberergegend." Wieder fühlte Hermine einen leichten Stich in der Bauchgegend. „Lass das Schlammblut stecken!", antwortete sie kalt. Warum störte es sie wieder so sehr wenn er sie beschimpfte? War sie nicht darüber hinweg gewesen?

„Wie glaubst du würden Zauberer mich nach dem Vorfall im Sommer empfangen? Mit Blumen? Rosen? Na ja, die weibliche Bevölkerung vielleicht, aber es gibt immer noch Leute die, sagen wir – sauer – sind.", dröhnte Malfoys gedehnte Stimme durch die nach seiner Frage auf gekommene Stille. „Ganz zu schweigen von ein paar alten Freunden von mir..."

Hermine schwieg. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Aber er hatte recht. Wie würden Leute reagieren die ihn kannten, wussten was er getan hatte? Okay, er hatte recht, in einer Muggelgegend war er ungestört, aber das beantwortete nicht ihre restlichen Fragen. Aber ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen? Abgesehen, dass er gerade nicht sehr gesprächig wirkte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl die Antwort würde nicht sonderlich freundlich ausfallen.

_Aber seit wann interessierte es sie ob Malfoy freundlich war?_

Verdammt warum war sie nur auf diese bescheuerte Wette eingegangen? Es war doch völlig klar gewesen, dass sie nur Ärger bringen würde! Aber wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass Malfoy mit ihr Wetten würde?

„Darf ich ihre Bestellungen aufnehmen?" Hermine schreckte hoch und blickte in das wartende Gesicht der Kellnerin.

„Ach so...ähm...einen Latte Macciato bitte." Etwas anderes war ihr gerade nicht eingefallen und außerdem brauchte sie jetzt etwas anderes als Wasser.

„Ein Kaffe – schwarz." Natürlich. Malfoy konnte noch nicht mal in Cafés aufhören zu prahlen oder es lassen so unfreundlich zu sein. Warum auch?

„Okay", fauchte Hermine nach etlichen Minuten und mehreren Versuchen Malfoy zum reden zu bringen. „Langsam habe ich wirklich genug! Du ziehst mich irgendwann morgens völlig unangekündigt aus dem Bett, schleifst mich mehr oder weniger hier hin und jetzt? Du bist genauso unterhaltsam wie...wie eine Eidechse!" Etwas anderes war ihr auf die schnell nicht eingefallen. Malfoys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, Hermine sah im an, dass er nur mit Mühe das Lachen zurückhalten konnte. Okay, der Vergleich war wirklich ziemlich doof gewesen...aber trotzdem. So unrecht hatte sie doch auch nicht, oder?

„Ich frage mich echt wieso so viele Mädchen was an dir finden!" Langsam wurde sie sauer. Was hatte sie sich hier von denn erhofft? Hatte sie gedacht Malfoy hätte einen Geisteswechsel durchgemacht und wäre plötzlich freundlich Konversations freudig geworden? Niemals.

„Den meisten Mädchen geht es halt nicht soviel ums reden", antwortete Malfoy unbeeindruckt von Hermines Ausbruch. Diese schnappte nach Luft.

„Also alles Nutten wie Parkinson?", gab sie zurück, bemüht ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, einige Passanten drehten sich schon nach ihnen um.

„Ehrlich gesagt interessiert es micht nicht so sehr ob sie sonderlich intelligent sind. Hauptsache sie sind _gut_. Du weißt schon was ich meine, oder bist du für so etwas zu gebildet?"

Dieses mal schaffte er es ihr die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. „Und du hast wirklich geglaubt, ich würde zu solchen gehören?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte mal was neues ausprobieren."

Jetzt wusste selbst Hermine nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Nicht, dass sie Malfoy nicht glaubte, seine Erklärung war durchaus glaubwürdig, aber wer wird schon gerne so vor den Kopf gestoßen?

„Schön, aber dann probier das bitte an jemand anderem aus, ich bin nicht dein _Versuchskaninchen_!" „Und ich keine Eidechse..."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern stand einfach auf und verließ die Cafeterasse. Es reichte ihr. Sollte er doch an seiner blöden Wette ersticken.

Sie kam ungefähr zehn Meter bevor sie gepackt und in einer der kleinen angrenzenden Gassen gedrückt wurde.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie verärgert, seine plötzliche Nähe war ihr unangenehm. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich hab keine Lust mich die ganze Zeit über von dir beleidigen zu lassen, also hau einfach ab!"

„Bist du immer so leicht beleidigt?" Seine Hand hielt immer noch ihren Arm umklammert und er machte keine Anstalten loszulassen.

„Leicht?", erwiderte sie wütend, während sie versuchte, dass kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Arm zu unterdrücken. . .das Gefühl in ihrem Arm den er gerade umklammerte. Hatte sie nicht eigentlich schon genug Probleme?

„Vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht einfach nur was neues ausprobieren als ich die Wette vorgeschlagen habe."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nein nein nein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Was war mit ihr los? Malfoy musste nur ein bisschen gurren und sie wurde zum willenlosen Püppchen? Obwohl er sie nicht berührte spürte sie ihn. Seinen Blick.

Was? Wollte sie sich auf etwas mit einem Mörder einlassen? Einem Mörder der sie wahrscheinlich nach zwei Sekunden wieder fallen lassen würde? Sie fallen lassen würde, und sie als Trophäe in die Ecke stellen würde? Als würde er sie je _lieben_. Sie bezweifelte sowie so, dass er überhaupt lieben konnte.

Sie merkte das Malfoy ihr, soweit das überhaupt möglich war, noch näher kam, spürte seinen warmen Atmen leicht über ihr Gesicht streichen. Er hob einen Arm, berührte leicht ihr Wange. Hermine schauderte, spürte wie ihr Herz schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen schlug.

Warum? Hatte sie so etwas nötig? Hatte sie es nötig von jemandem ausnutzen zu lassen? Was würden Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie sie so sehen würden? Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Was würden sie dazu sagen, dass sie gegen einen Verräter und Mörder in einer so abstrusen Art machtlos war?

Langsam erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre. Wenn Malfoy spielen wollte – bitteschön. Aber nicht mit ihr.

„Malfoy lass mich in Ruhe!", presste sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor, erstaunt wie schwer es ihr fiel die Worte auszusprechen. Aber Malfoy wich nicht von der Stelle.

„Was ist Granger?"

Ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte seinen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernten Mund.

„Hau ab!" Wütend über sich selbst, da sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, fand Hermine ihre alte Sicherheit zurück, doch Malfoy machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich von ihr weg zu bewegen. Was war, wenn er sie nicht gehen lassen würde? Würde sie ihm weiterhin Abneigung entgegen bringen?

Kurz entschlossen zog sie ihren Zauberstab. So weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen. „Ich sag's dir ein letztes Mal Malfoy! Lass mich in Ruhe, ich meine es ernst!"

Leicht spöttisch, leicht erstaunt blickte Malfoy auf ihren Zauberstab und trat dann kaum merkbar ein Paar Zentimeter zurück, ohne sich allerdings von Hermines Wut beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Granger, du würdest mich eh nicht angreifen. Schon allein nicht, weil du nie jemanden ernstlich verletzen würdest und mich _jetzt_ erst recht nicht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Ja er hatte recht, aber musste er das so deutlich zeigen? Langsam kam er wieder näher, ein feixen auf dem Gesicht. Nein, sie würde sich nicht vom ihm in solch einer Art und weise runtermachen lassen, sollte er doch zu seinem Fanclub gehen.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy, zielte – und zögerte. War Malfoy das wert? Sie würde wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wie sie Malfoy kannte würde er sich nicht einfach so verhexen lassen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie eigentlich Gewalt verabscheute.

Wieder spürte sie seinen Atem, sah das sein Gesicht näher kam...

„_Niger!_", platzte der Zauber aus ihr heraus, ihr Zauberstab war immer noch auf Malfoy gerichtet. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie sein erstauntes Gesicht, dann wurde er vom Zauber nach hinten katapultiert.

* * *

Jaaa ich weiß ich bin ein trottel...es hat mal wieder ewigkeiten gedauert...das lag aber auch echt teils an der schule, ich musste noch ziemlichviel zeugs (hefte) nachschreibe, min 60 seiten oder so, damit hatte ich erstmal zu tun :-(

aber danke auf jeden fall, für die vielen reviews)

MissHermineGranger: danke; hm, was malfoy so über hermine denkt?

Celina-HP: na ja...vielleicht liegt er mit dem unweiderstehlich ja garnicht so danebenxD

Olivia Malfoy: na ja die schreibblockarde hab ich jetzt son bissel hinter mir)

Maria: danke, ich war mir was die idee angeht nie so sicher in wie fern das logisch ist...

Tanea: tjy, malfoy wie wir ihn kennen und lieben;-)

Drac0sGirl: danke ;-) ... ich hoff mal du fandst das chap auch ganz gut!

Trory: danke, und auch nochmal dafür das du immer so lieb reviewst

ClaireBlack: danke!;-)


	9. Chapter eight

_Don't want you to come so close to me  
Don't need you to blow my fantasy  
But I know that you are livin' far beyond those lies  
I can see the danger rise in your eyes  
_Vanilla Ninja – Cool Vibes

Chapter eight:

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte Hermine so etwas wie Triumph. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte sich nicht von Malfoy einlullen lassen.

Allerdings drängte sich ziemlich schnell ein anderes Gefühl in den Vordergrund – Angst. Was wenn sie Malfoy ernsthaft verletzt hatte? Auch wenn sie selbst die Vorstellung von einem für kurze Zeit außer Schach gesetzten Malfoy gar nicht mal so unangenehm fand, er selbst sah das wahrscheinlich anders. Was wenn er sie anklagen würde? Sie Hermine Granger, wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt. So schlagartig wie es gekommen war, hatte sich das Triumphgefühl auch wieder verabschiedet.

Vorsichtig ging Hermine auf den regungslos ein paar Meter entfernt liegenden Malfoy zu, behutsam als könne er sich jede Sekunde in Luft auflösen, auch wenn das kompletter Schwachsinn war.

Fast hätte er einem leid tun können, wie er da bewusstlos lag, die Haare fielen im ins Gesicht, beinahe sah er friedlich aus. Abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy und friedlich nicht zusammen passte.

„Malfoy?" Langsam ging Hermine vor ihm in die Hock, zögerte kurz und schüttelte ihn dann vorsichtig. „Hey, Malfoy!" Hatte sie den Zauber auch richtig ausgesprochen? Hätte er dann nicht eigentlich schon wieder bei Bewusstsein sein müssen? Panik kroch in ihr hoch, unruhig versuchte sie sich an die Anweisungen zu dem Zauber in den Kopf zu rufen, aber die Angst den Zauberspruch falsch betont und somit ernsthaften Schaden angerichtet zu haben, vernebelte ihr die Gedanken.

„Hey das ist nicht lustig!" Irgendwas hatte sie definitiv falsch gemacht, Malfoy hätte längst wieder fit sein müssen. Und jetzt? Sollte sie ihn hier lassen und klarmachen das er sie für immer in Ruhe lassen sollte? Schlechte Idee. Und wenn sie ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen würde? Noch schlechtere Idee.

Sie hatte einfach über reagiert, aber das half im Moment auch keinem weiter.

„Malfoy?", startete sie inzwischen leicht verzweifelt einen neuen Versuch, und schlug im leicht auf die Wange. Seine Augenlieder flackerten und er setzte sich langsam wieder auf, sichtlich verwirrt über die Tatsache das er auf der Erde saß.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert, stand wieder auf und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit Malfoys auf sich.

„Granger, was zum . . ." Sein Blick glitt von Hermine zu ihrem Zauberstab den sie in der Angst neben sich hatte fallen lassen, und langsam schien er zu verstehen.

Hermine streckte ihm die Hand hin um ihm hoch zu helfen; ohne das sie es zugeben wollte war sie ziemlich beruhigt zu sehen, dass es Malfoy scheinbar wieder besser ging. Zu gut wie sie nicht viel später zugab. Wütend schlug er ihre Hand weg, drückte sich hoch, und stieß Hermine zurück. Völlig überrascht durch seinen plötzlichen Angriff taumelte sie nach hinten und fand sich zwischen Wand und Malfoy eingeklemmt wieder. Einem äußerst gereizten Malfoy wie sich herausstellte.

„Lass das Malfoy, du hast heute schon genug Mist gebaut!" Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte. „Wie kannst du es wagen mir diesen dämlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen?", presste er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor, seine Augen sprühten. Hermine versuchte ihn weg zu drücken was allerdings scheiterte. Langsam fühlte sie sich immer unbequemer in ihrer Situation.

„Vergiss es einfach. Wir sind quitt, ja?"

„Quitt?" Malfoy hatte seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle, was die Sache allerdings nicht gerade verbesserte.

„Quitt? Machst du Witze? Weißt du Granger, wenn ich eine Sache nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist es irgendwie verhext zu werden. Und genau das hast du gerade gemacht. Und wir sollen quitt sein?"

Er presste sie noch fester gegen die Wand, wieder stieg Panik in Hermine hoch. Seine Nähe war ihr überdeutlich bewusst, aber dieses Mal hatte sie nichts von Zärtlichkeit.

„Hör auf Malfoy, du tust mir weh!"

„Ja und?", zischte er gefährlich nah an ihrem Ohr, seine Augen zeichnete kalter Hass.

„Was willst du?" Auch wenn sie versuchte es zurückzuhalten, lag ein feiner Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme. Malfoy antwortete nicht, sein Gesicht näherte sich wieder ihrem.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", flüsterte Hermine, die Angst presste ihr die Stimme ab.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, mit seinem Körper hielt er sie gegen die Wand gedrückt seine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. Das kann nicht sein, fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf. Bei aller Boshaftigkeit, so etwas hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut.

„Lass mich los oder ich . . .", sie brach ab?

„Oder was? Oder ich schreie? Bitteschön, schrei!" Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, keine Spur von Freundlichkeit war in seinem Gesicht zu finden. Hermine fühlte seinen Körper, spürte wie er langsam ein und ausatmete.

„Draco, bitte!"

„Ach sind wir jetzt beim Vornahmen? Also schön _Hermine_!" Er spuckte ihren Namen förmlich aus, bevor er seine Lippen hart auf ihre drückte. Hermine zuckte zurück, ihr Kopf schlug gegen die Wand, doch Malfoy gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Sie merkte wie der Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf durch ihren Körper zuckte, wie Malfoys rauhe Lippen hart gegen ihre gepresst waren.

Seine Hand strich an ihren Arm herunter, unter ihr T-Shirt, über ihren Bauch. . .

Hermine wimmerte, eine Träne rann über ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich stoppte Malfoy, riss sich abrupt von ihr weg, starrte in ihre geweiteten, schmerzerfüllten Augen. Sah wie sie stumm weinte. Dann, genau so plötzlich wandte er sich ab, und disapparierte.

* * *

hallölle, ich weiß das chap ist ziemlich kurz, dafür gings dieses mal aber schneller mit dem uploaden)

Hey ihr seit ein bissel reviewfaul immoment oder? ich hoff mal für das chap krieg ich wieder mehr, dann poste ich auch bald wieder!

Tanea: immer noch malfoy wie wir ihn kennen ,was das lieben angeht...

Olivia Malfoy: wer weiß? ;-)

ClaireBlack: hoffe mal das war dir schnellgenug

Erdbeere: danke!;-) hdgdl!


	10. Chapter nine

So leutz, ich hab ja angekündigt das die ff nicht so lang wird, das heißt HIER KOMMT DAS LETZTE CHAPTER!

_I wish I knew the mist'ry of_

_That thing called hate and that thing called love_

_What makes the in between so rough_

Cat Stevens- I wish, I wish

Chapter nine:

Zusammen gekauert hockte Hermine auf dem Bett. Sie hatte, sobald sie wieder zurück gekommen war, ihren Eltern einen Zettel geschrieben, sie wolle ihn Ruhe gelassen werden und sich dann in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Wie hatte Malfoy nur. . . Wie hatte er es nur wagen können? Was wäre passiert, wenn er sich nicht mehr eingekriegt hätte? Wen. . .

Hermine führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. War er ihr nicht in letzter Zeit, trotz der schwierigen Situation, fast sympathisch geworden?

Immer wieder schoss ihr das Bild von ihm durch den Kopf.

Musste man jemanden der einen fast vergewaltigt nicht eigentlich hassen? Müsste da nicht eigentlich nur noch Abneigung sein? Hasste sie ihn?

‚_Hermine'_. . .wie er kalt er ihren Namen ausgesprochen, vor Wut gesprüht hatte. Er würde sie nie lieben. Liebte sie ihn?

Hermine stöhnte leise und ließ sich zur Seite kippen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, richtig Angst. Ziemlich berechnet wie sie ja gemerkt hatte.

Was wenn sie Harry und Ron davon erzählen würde? Wahrscheinlich würden sie Malfoy sofort aufsuchen, und was dann von ihm übrig blieb war fraglich. Was war mit ihren Eltern? Die würden wahrscheinlich mit Tonks reden, und die würde Malfoy völlig zusammen stauchen, wenn nicht sogar rausschmeißen, und so den Dementoren aushändigen. Mit ihnen konnte sie also nicht reden. Und was war mit Malfoy selbst? Absurde Idee. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn nach dem Vorfall nie mehr wiedersehen, und trotzdem hatte sie Angst vor einem eventuellen weiteren Treffen. Wie würde sie reagieren? Wie würde er reagieren? Sie konnte sich schwerlich einen reuevollen Malfoy vorstellen!

Was wäre gewesen wenn sie ihn nicht zurück gestoßen hätte, nachdem er ihr gefolgt war? Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie doch nur ausgenutzt, sie verhöhnt und ausgelacht. Hatte sie das gewollt?

Wie weit hatte er sie gebracht? Mit ihm mitzukommen nur weil ihm gerade eingefallen war, dass ihm die Wette wichtig war? Seit wann ging sie überhaupt auf Malfoy ein? Warum war es ihm gelungen sie so zu verändern? Und das in den paar Tagen. In eine paar Tagen, hatte er es geschafft ihre sechsjährige Einstellung zu ändern, dabei hatte er sich selbst kaum verändert.

Und warum gab es zu dem Thema so viele Frage und so wenig Antworten? _Und noch eine Frage_, stellte Hermine sarkastisch fest.

Aber was sollte es? Antworten würde sie eh nicht bekommen, da war alles was half, die Fragen zu verbannen. Vergessen was passiert war. Als wäre es nie passiert. Falls sie das irgendwann können sollte.

Hermine drückte ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. Vergessen. Alles einfach vergessen. War er eigentlich je nett zu ihr gewesen?

Sie hörte nur gedämpft wie es hinter ihr knallte, aber das leise Geräusch brachte sie dazu, in Sekunden schnelle hochzuschnellen. Vor ihr stand Malfoy. Irgendwie schien er blasser als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte; dass war alles was Hermine dachte bevor sie eine Welle von Angst und gleichzeitig Freude überwallte. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, und die inzwischen altbekannte Panik kroch wieder in ihr hoch. Warum war er hier? Als er sah, wie sie ungewollt zusammen zuckte, blieb er stehen, fast sah er unsicher aus. Welches Spiel wurde hier gespielt?

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Hermine, erstaunt wie hasserfüllt ihr eigene Stimme klang.

Malfoy antwortete nicht sonder ging langsam durch das Zimmer und blieb, ihr den Rücken zukehrend, am Fenster stehen.

„Sagst was du willst oder hau ab und komm nie wieder", meinte Hermine kalt. „Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet! Reicht dir das noch nicht?"

Malfoy drehte sich langsam um und guckte sie an. Hermine wurde unangenehm bewusst wie verheult sie aussehen musste. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber er kam ihr zuvor.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn ich heute die Kontrolle verloren habe." Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand und gleichzeitig so klar, dass sich seine Worte fest in ihrem Gedächtnis einbrannten.

„Schön, dass dir das so früh einfällt!" Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen wieder hochkamen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Hatte er gemeint er könne hier hereinplatzen und mit drei Worten alles wieder gut machen? Konnte er das?

Malfoy kam auf sie zu, merkte wie sie sich versteifte und ließ sich fast vorsichtig auf die äußerste Bettkante nieder.

„Meine Güte Draco, du hast mir die letzten Jahre zur Hölle gemacht, dann fällt dir ein du könntest mich gleich dazu auch mal ausnutzen und so fertig machen, und jetzt platzt du hier rein, entschuldigst dich, um dein nichtverhandenes Gewissen zu beruhigen, und glaubst alles wäre in Ordnung?"

„Warum sollte ich das entschieden können?"

Auch wahr. Und? Konnte sie ihm verzeihen? In einem der handelsüblichen Filmen würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich ‚oh Draco' hauchen, ihm in die Arme sinken und alles wäre perfekt. Soviel zu dem Thema Soaps und Co.

„Was wäre eigentlich, wenn ich ein Rein... wenn ich Zaubereltern hätte?"

Die Frage war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht, ohne Zusammenhang, aus dem nichts.

Sie sah wie sich Dracos Mund zu einem Feixen verzog und er den Kopf leicht schief legte als würde er überlegen. Dann, so schnell, dass Hermine nicht viel anderes übrig blieb als einfach nur überrumpelt sitzen zu bleiben, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie, bevor er sich so schnell wie er sich ihr genähert hatte, auch wieder zurück zog.

Soviel zu handelsüblichen Filmen.

„Was . . .?" Ja, was was?

Wäre sie reinblütig. . .hatte er das ernst gemeint? Oder wollte er sie nur weiter in die Irre führen? Lag es ihm wirklich nur am Blut?

„Und jetzt?"

„Da sind wir gerade stehen geblieben. Wie gesagt; warum sollte ich das entscheiden . . .können?", antwortete er seelenruhig, als wäre alles ganz normal. Nicht als hätte er sie geküsst.

Hermine schwieg, und ohne zu wissen was sie da tat, warum sie das tat und wie er reagieren sollte, bewegte sie ihr Gesicht langsam, fast unmerklich auf ihn zu. Als er merkte was sie vorhatte breitete ein spöttisches, fast überhebliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus, doch er machte keine Anstalten sie wegzuschieben. Hermine stoppte.

Er hatte es darauf angelegt. Er war wahrscheinlich schon hierher gekommen, und war davon ausgegangen, dass sie so reagieren würde. Das er gewinnen würde.

Was tat sie eigentlich?

Fast panisch zuckte sie zurück, stand auf und entfernte sich weitmöglichst von Draco, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, damit er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie rot geworden war.

Soviel zu Soaps und Co.

Sie hört, wie er ebenfalls aufstand, auf sie zukam.

Am besten sie setzte dem ganzen jetzt ein Ende, bevor es wieder eskalieren würde. So oder so.

„Geh einfach . . .bitte!" Warum sollte er gerade jetzt auf sie hören, wo er es sonst nie getan hatte. Trotzdem, Wunder gab es immer – nur wie Hermine fest stellte, nicht in diesem Moment. Draco gab auf jeden Fall nicht den Anschein, als würde er disappariren.

„Weißt du, es kommt nicht so überzeugend, wenn du versuchst mir irgend etwas zu befehlen was du selbst nicht willst", meinte er beiläufig, sie konnte seinen Atem im Rücken spüren.

Hermine drehte sich vorsichtig um. Besser wenn sie ihn sah, als wenn er hinter ihrem Rücken irgendwelche linken Ideen ausarbeitete.

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich will und was nicht?"

„Das hast du glaube ich gerade mehr als deutlich gemacht!"

Hermine fluchte innerlich. Konnte ein Mensch nicht Fehler machen, ohne das jemand ewig darauf herum ritt? War es ein Fehler gewesen? Dem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu schließen – nein.

„Selbst wenn", antwortete sie scharf, ohne die Stimme zu heben. „Du hast ziemlich deutlich gemacht was du dazu denkst!"

„Ach ja, und was denke ich?", fragte er, man konnte sein Feixen fast hören.

„Könntest du vielleicht einen Schritt zurückgehen, damit wir uns wie normale Menschen unterhalten können?"

„Schieb mich doch zurück. . .", meinte er während er gleichzeitig ihre Hände umfasste, und leicht gegen die Wand drückte. Hatte sie schonmal erwähnt wie sie Leute mit so Galgen ähnlichen Humor liebte?

Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Gesicht. Hermine wusste nicht warum sie sich nicht wegdrehte, sich nicht losriss, und ihn wegdrückte. Vielleicht weil sie einfach wissen wollte was passieren würde wenn sie einfach nichts machen würde. Vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre nur leicht, aber er zuckte diesmal nicht sofort zurück, sondern blieb einfach so stehen, während seine Hände ihre vorsichtig freigaben, über ihre Arme fuhren, sie näher zu sich zog. Dann, so langsam, dass sie es kaum merkte, vertiefte er den Kuss und Hermine erwiderte ihn ebenso vorsichtig. Sie spürte wie Draco lächelte, sich von ihr löste, wieder ein paar Zentimeter Distanz zwischen sie brachte.

„Warum gehst du Wetten ein, die du nur verlieren kannst?"

Nein.

Sie war nicht wirklich auf ihn hereingefallen, oder? Hatte sich nicht wirklich von ihm überzeugen lassen. _Oder_?

Hermine riss die Hand hoch, setzte dazu an auszuholen, aber Draco, der nach seiner Bemerkung mit ihrem Angriff gerechnet hatte, hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Du wiederliches, bemeitleidenswertes Arschloch", brach es auf Hermine heraus. Dieses mal war sie schneller. Sie hörte nur noch das Klatschen ihrer Hand auf seiner Backe, die Wut und Enttäuschung vernebelten ihr die Sicht.

Draco drückte ihren Arm mit einer Hand wieder nach unten, mit der anderen rieb er sich über die Wange.

„Gut zu wissen, das du einen ausgebildeten Sinn für Humor hast", meinte er sarkastisch.

„Ja, deiner ist auch bewundernswert, Malfoy", schoss sie zurück, sie merkte wie sie leicht zitterte, bei dem Versuch ihre Wut halbwegs zurück zu halten.

„Hast du eigentlich schonmal überlegt, dass ich hier nicht wegen einer Wette mit einem Sch. . . mit einem Muggel, aufkreuzen würde? Hast du dir schonmal überlegt, dass mir die Wette eigentlich ziemlich egal sein könnte? Hast du schonmal überlegt, warum ich trotzdem hier bin?"

„Hältst du mich für blöd? Glaubst du ich falle zweimal auf den selbem blöden Trick herein?"

Draco stöhnte leise. „Glaubst du wirklich mir wäre die Wette noch wichtig? Bitte denk doch nur einmal nach. Einmal. Wenn es mir nur um die Wette gehen würde, warum würde ich dann noch hier stehen und diese völlig sinnlose, dumpfe Diskussion führen?"

Genau das würde sie auch gerne wissen.

„Wie wär's wenn wir diese dämliche Wette vergessen?"

„Ja warum nicht? Und mit der Wette am besten auch noch das ich ein _Schlammblut_ bin, oder was?"

„Genau." Wieder war sein Gesicht ihrem beunruhigend nah.

„Ich dachte es wäre unter deiner Würde ein _Schlammblut_ zu küssen!", meinte Hermine leise. Warum hörte sie sich so fragend fast traurig an?

„Was wenn ich meine Meinung geändert habe?", murmelte Draco, seine Hand strich sanft über ihr Gesicht, und Hermine merkte wie sie gegen ihren Willen schauderte. Kurz zögerte er, dann zog er sie endgültig zu sich und küsste sie.

* * *

cut, ende, aus, dass war's!

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...eigentlich wollte ich schon früher das ende posten,a ber ich fands verdammt schwer zu schreiben...

krieg ich noch ein abschlussreview?

danke an alle die zum letzten chapter reviewt haben, und an alle die die vorher reviewt haben :-D

ihr habt mich echt super unterstützt!

ciao

Tp


End file.
